


changes in life.

by applemyeon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Genderbending, KrisHo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2018-12-22 23:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11977773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applemyeon/pseuds/applemyeon
Summary: Junhee is carrying a baby after two years of their marriage but the thing is, her husband hates children.“They’realwaysin a need of attention.”“They can beveryhandful.”“They’resonoisy.”That’s what her husband have said.So she makes a choice.She will abort the baby without her husband’s knowing.





	1. 1/1

**Author's Note:**

> i want to get rid of this current massive block of mine
> 
> so this was born

* * *

 

Junhee is carrying a baby after two years of their marriage but the thing is, her husband hates children.

 

“They’re _always_ in a need of attention.”

 

“They can be _very_ handful.”

 

“They’re _so_ noisy.”

 

That’s what her husband have said.

 

So she makes a choice.

 

She will abort the baby without her husband’s knowing.

 

“Mrs Wu?”

 

Junhee stares up through her wet lashes. It’s the doctor’s personal assistant. Pain shoots through her whole being. It hurts. The pain is so unbearable. It hurts _so much_ until she cries her eyes out right there. Her sobs fills the silent clinic. “It’s okay,” The doctor’s PA says, “It’ll be alright.” Being comforted makes her feel more terrible as ever. Junhee stands up abruptly, holding her handbag weakly as she struggles not to cry even more.

 

The doctor’s PA gives her a few more comforting words as they head to the segregated room. Junhee hasn’t even stepped into the room yet as she stops after she spots a bed. The doctor’s PA is understanding as she lets the silent woman to have her time. Junhee keeps staring at the bed. Her face goes all pale when she sees a medium-sized bowl beside the bed, resting on the trolley.

 

The bowl is in white. Few minutes later, it will be splattered in red. Her unborn child will be in there. Junhee feels bile in her throat. She swings a hand around the PA’s arm for support and her other hand automatically coating her whole mouth, small whimpers escaping the little gap between her trembling lips. “It’s okay, it’s alright,” The other lady coos while patting lightly on her shoulder.

 

Junhee takes a while to compose herself because no, it’s _not_ okay and it’s _not_ alright. She breathes heavily, tears flowing out from her eyes without any resistance. “I-I’m okay now,” She mumbles, hoping the PA hears it. “You can have your time, Mrs Wu.” Another wave of tears hit her as soon as she hears the title but she holds it in. She must do this. She will do this. She have to do this.

 

“Let’s do it.”

 

Just as she takes a step inside, long fingers are wrapped tight around her right wrist, stopping her from entering the surgery room. Junhee looks behind her. Her breaths get stuck in her throat for a second by the sight. There’s her husband, his dark blue button-up drenched in sweat, panting, looking straight into her eyes with an uncertain gaze, still holding onto her. “ _Junhee_ ,” Yifan puffs out within his pants, “You didn’t even tell me.”

 

Junhee doesn’t even fight back when her husband pulls her close in front of him, maintaining a good distance between them. Acknowledging the tensed situation, the PA excuses herself politely. “You’re pregnant.” Her husband’s tone isn’t disappointed and isn’t in rage either. It honestly surprises her but she can’t bring herself to utter a reply. “Why didn’t you tell me?” Yifan’s voice is sad which goes unnoticed.

 

When Junhee still doesn’t reply, Yifan forces his wife to face him and once their eyes meet, Junhee bursts out crying, “Because you _hate_ kids!” Yifan blinks twice. He unknowingly becomes mute by his wife’s statement. Junhee sniffles harshly, tears dropping to the floor, gazing sharply towards her husband’s eyes with pain and guilt all mixed together. Yifan keeps staring at her wordlessly.

 

Junhee frees her wrist from Yifan’s hold, still looking sharply towards his way, “You _hate_ kids. You never even showed _any_ signs of wanting kids so that’s why I had no choice but to—” “How far are you?” The sudden cut-off catches her off guard. Nevertheless, she replies, voice almost inaudible, “When you came home drunk from Kevin oppa’s party…” Yifan’s eyes goes wide in surprise, “ _One_ month? The baby is _one_ month old?”

 

Junhee snaps, not understanding why her husband is suddenly acting like this, “Why do you care?! Why do you care about it _now?_ Haven’t you said having children are handful? By doing this, won’t you be happy? By doing this, you can always come home drunk. I don’t have to think about the baby’s safety if you’re drunk. I was _so happy_ when I found out that I was pregnant but then I remembered you hate kids… I…”

 

Yifan tries to gather his wife but she gives him nonstop punches on his chest, crying, “How can I not think that you don’t want to have children with me when you don’t even take care of me… You always come home late… Always get drunk… Always… I can’t even tell you to change because I don’t want to be a controlling wife… I just want you to be happy… But right now, I feel like I’m doing something so awful…”

 

Without him knowing, water begin to pool in Yifan’s eyes. She’s right. She’s definitely right. It’s his fault. Not Junhee’s. Junhee was never wrong. It’s all his fault. Yifan hugs his wife despite her protests. He hugs her tight, not wanting to let go of her. Yes, he have said that children are handful. He have said that children are always in a need of attention. He have said that children are noisy. But he _never_ said that he hated kids. He never ever said that.

 

He only wants to know Junhee’s feelings about having kids.

 

They have been married for two years and none talk about having children. He wants to talk about it but he doesn’t know _how_ and _where_ to start. He was scared that he might pressure Junhee. They have done intercourse with protection before but last month… He came home drunk. That can only mean one thing. He might have forced Junhee against her own will. “I’m _so sorry_ ,” Yifan mumbles against her hair.

 

“Let me go, let me go, let me _go!_ ”

 

Yifan isn’t listening. He traps his wife in his embrace, feeling happy that his wife is pregnant yet feeling sad because he had unknowingly forced her. “I’m such a bad husband for you. I’m sorry. I’m _so_ sorry. Please, forgive me…” His wife only sobs into his chest, gripping tight onto his shirt. Yifan then makes a decision. He knows it’s the best for the both of them. Besides, he has a lot to make it up for his wife.

 

“Junhee, I— I want us to raise the baby together,” He distances himself a little to peer down to have a look at his wife’s face. His eyes meet with surprised ones. “You… You what… ?” Junhee’s face is priceless, pale and shocked. Yifan smiles, eyes a little teary, cheeks surprisingly turning slight pink. Junhee is speechless by the sight. “I want us to raise the baby together.” Yifan doesn’t expect her to faint in his arms. He looks around in panic, shouting, “Doctor!”

 

///

 

Yifan holds his wife’s small hand as he keeps staring at her, hoping she will open her eyes soon. The doctor from the clinic called an ambulance and now here they are in the nearest hospital. Yifan wanted his wife to be in a high-class ward. He doesn’t care about the fees. He just wants his wife to open her eyes right now. They need to talk. Ever since their marriage, they have been having less communication.

 

Yifan realizes his mistake. He will always stay up late in his office, not replying to her messages and not even calling his wife at home who have probably waited for him. Sometimes, he will always come home late from his friends’ parties, sometimes sober and sometimes drunk. Yifan swears he will never attend to any parties again after this. He will make sure not to procrastinate his work either. He wants to change.

 

He’s willing to change for Junhee.

 

The doctor said there’s nothing serious about her. Even so, Yifan is still nervous. There’s a living thing in his wife’s body. It’s their baby. Their first ever baby. He’s dead nervous if anything happens to their baby. He makes a mental note to tell the news to their parents. Yifan forgets everything when he feels Junhee’s fingers fidgeting. “Junhee?” He stands up, leaning close to her face, brushing her long bangs away from her eyes.

 

It makes his heart flutter just by his own actions. It’s been too long since he last felt this feeling. He likes it. Yifan smiles widely when his wife flutters her eyes open, “Hey.” His wife avoids looking at him as she tries to sit. Yifan nurses her, propping a pillow behind her back, face returning to solemn. “I’m sorry,” He apologizes with pure sincerity, gazing into those glassy orbs with untold emotions. Junhee only cries. She cries and cries.

 

“I was _so happy_ when we did it without protection,” Junhee starts as she sobs. A few tears actually slips out from Yifan’s eyes at that, blaming himself for not having the intention to talk about having kids with his wife sooner. Or else he wouldn’t have to see Junhee crying in front of him right now. He holds her hand tightly, letting her to say her piece. Besides, they _really_ need to talk.

 

“I was so happy but you— You were drunk that night and I didn’t know what to do… I-I hope that you at least remember what you did…”

 

“I-I’m so sorry,” Yifan sniffles, rubbing the back of his hand on his cheeks to wipe his tears away before he smiles forcefully, “What I did was totally unforgiveable. I’ll make it up to you. Just please, do-don’t abort the baby.” Junhee stays silent, squeezing Yifan’s hand as she cries silently, wanting to stay calm even though she’s happy inside. Then, she stares at him, eyes hopeful, voice weak, “Can I trust you…?”

 

Yifan’s breaths almost shudders by the question. How can he let someone pure ask this kind of question? The guilt almost chokes him but he strongly nods, “I will do my ultimate best.” Junhee then looks away. Yifan isn’t sure if it’s good or bad so he tries questioning, “Let’s raise the baby together… ?” His wife immediately looks at him, eyes filled with insecurity. Yifan bravely sits next to her on the bed, cradling her head before gently caressing her hair.

 

Junhee can’t stop crying. She cries and cries into Yifan’s chest, gripping onto his shirt like her life depends on it. She longed so much for this kind of moment. They used to be like this but ever since her husband received a higher post at the office, everything disappeared. Her husband changed. Her lifestyle changed. Everything changed. It wasn’t the same anymore.

 

But Junhee has a feeling that everything will go well after this.

 

“Hey.”

 

She peers up to meet with a smiling Yifan. She somehow blushes, feeling her cheeks becoming slightly warm by the loving gaze. “I’m really sorry…” Yifan brushes through her hair with his fingers behind her ear, sending goosebumps (she secretly loves it). Their foreheads touch despite how close they are sitting next to each other, both gazing into each other’s eyes mindlessly. Junhee closes her eyes first, her heart racing when she feels her husband’s breaths ghosting over her lips.

 

A fake cough is all it takes for the pair to pull away instantly. “Was I disturbing?” The male doctor innocently questions, a teasing smile decorating his mouth. Yifan resists the urge to roll his eyes while Junhee only hides her face into her husband’s chest, avoiding her doctor’s stare. “You did,” Junhee mumbles into Yifan’s shirt, both stifling a laughter as the doctor doesn’t have a clue on what she have said.

 

“Nothing serious about your wife, just like I said earlier. Just make sure she’s eating healthy foods. Is there anything else would you like to ask, Mr Wu?”

 

Yifan shakes his head but then he remembers, “Will she able to go home right now?” The doctor nods instantly, “I’ll call the nurse for you. Don’t forget to come again tomorrow.” After the doctor excuses himself, the pair is back to staring each other’s orbs. “Where were we?” Junhee blushes even more than earlier by the question. She groans as she looks away, “Can we just go home?” Yifan is about to reply but the nurse interrupts them, “Yes, you can.”

 

After thanking the nurse (and the doctor), both head home in total silence. Junhee keeps rubbing her belly, looking outside at the passing vehicles. Yifan takes quick glances at her from time to time, hoping that she will say something. Much to his disappointment, she doesn’t utter a word even when they arrive home. Junhee smiles after getting inside their house. She feels much better now after what happened earlier.

 

“We need to talk.”

 

Junhee’s smile flatters at once. “Not about the baby,” Yifan calms his wife by bravely placing his hand on her belly, standing right in front of her, “It’s about us.” Junhee looks away from him, “There’s nothing to talk about.” Yifan tilts her face upwards, watching her surprised orbs turning something akin to annoyance. He smiles, “You’re still upset with me, aren’t you?” Junhee unconsciously pouts, not meeting eyes with her husband.

 

Yifan leans in without her knowing. His wife notices it though. She lets out a small whimper as she faces away from him, shutting her eyes close. Yifan sees this. He pulls away understandingly. “I’m really sorry,” He nimbly apologizes, resting his forehead on his wife’s left shoulder. Junhee blinks. “Did it hurt… ?” She blinks again. Is Yifan referring about that night… ?

 

“Yes,” She answers honestly, her vision instantly clouding with tears, “You didn’t even prep me. It really, really _hurt_.” Junhee feels wetness dripping onto the hollow of her neck until it soaks to her violet blouse. She knows Yifan is crying. She knows that her husband feels sorry. She knows. She just wants Yifan to feel her pain. Without her knowing, she cries too. Her tears fall even harder when she feels her husband’s arms firm and secure around her.

 

“Yo-You didn’t even check on me after we did it… You simply went to work not knowing _a thing_ what you’ve done to me… I… I want to hate you but I can’t…”

 

Yifan cups her face which is filled with tears. The scene is totally _heartbreaking_. He questions sternly, frowning, “Why can’t you hate me?” Junhee sniffles twice, her sight fully blurry now but she keeps her eyes on her husband. She slowly covers Yifan’s hands which are cupping her jaws, sobbing, “Be-Because I love you too much already…” Junhee bursts into more sobs after that. Yifan can’t stand it anymore.

 

He cradles the back of her head and brings her forward into his arms. He mumbles apologies for nonstop, knowing it’s useless but he still wants to say it. “I can’t hate you because hating you is like hating myself… You’re my other half, Yifan… Have you forgotten my piece for our wedding vows… ? How can I hate my own other half… ?” Yifan holds her even tighter, “You’re such an idiot, Junhee.”

 

Junhee only chuckles mindlessly, her chin resting on her husband’s shoulder comfortably, “I’m an idiot only for you…” Yifan nestles his face into her neck, “You should’ve divorced me.” Junhee chortles once again, “That doesn’t settle anything… I want to be with you no matter what… As long as you’re happy…” Yifan stays silent after that, letting his wife to cry. He silently cries too, his eyes already puffy and swollen.

 

His wife becomes dead silent after a while. Yifan immediately panics because he assumes that Junhee has fainted. Well, not until she grips not too tightly onto his shirt, mumbling nonsense. Yifan exhales in relief, holding tight onto her. He forgets that Junhee will be naturally clingy whenever she’s about to sleep. Yifan smiles suddenly. He smiles widely at the sight of half-asleep Junhee.

 

Yifan carries his wife to their bedroom. He settles her on the mattress gingerly, making sure she’s comfortable before he lifts up the covers for her. Yifan takes a moment to stare at her slightly flushed face after sitting on the bed. Guilt pierces through his heart like a bullet. What has he done? How can she live with a guy like him? This pure-hearted person doesn’t deserve someone like him.

 

Tears cloud in his eyes as if he didn’t cry earlier. “I’ll take care of you,” He brushes her cheek with tender, smiling, “I swear.” Junhee starts snoring softly, making Yifan to break into a big smile. “I’ll take care of you too,” He pats twice on Junhee’s stomach. He stares at Junhee once again. His heart flutters somehow at the endearing sight. Since when he last felt like this towards his wife?

 

That night, Yifan falls asleep after reading tons of articles about how to have a healthy pregnancy for his wife.

 

+++

 

Junhee lets out a whine as she stirs. She’s unable to move her body. It’s like something is preventing her from moving. Another whine slips out of her lips unintentionally. “Stop moving…” Junhee snaps her eyes open by the sudden deep voice which sounds _too close_. She lifts her head upwards only to meet with a sharp chin. Junhee blinks multiple times to fade away her sleepiness.

 

She then looks down (with much force because their bodies are literally squashed against one another) and spots her husband’s arms around her waist. Frowning as she tries to push him away, she questions, voice somewhat annoyed, “What are you doing?” Yifan only circles his arms firmer around her, simply answering, “Hugging you.” A warm sensation creeps up on her neck and also to her face by the answer.

 

“Let me go,” She sternly demands. “No.” Junhee is about to see red but not until she sees bare skin of her husband’s. Yifan isn’t wearing a shirt. Her eyes expands. “You,” She gulps as she attempts to free herself, “Did you drink yesterday?” Yifan feels guilty just by the question. Is this what she will always ask whenever he had his hangover? “I didn’t,” Yifan replies, voice flat. The protests has stopped at once.

 

Junhee can’t help but to ponder. Her husband will always drink on Saturday nights. Why hasn’t he drank yesterday? “Why—” “I want to take care of you,” Yifan cuts her off while peering down to his wife. “Wha… ?” Yifan almost chuckles. His wife must be not believing this at all. He cradles Junhee’s face, gazing into her beautiful orbs which are expressing only one emotion; surprised.

 

“I’ve been such a jerk ever since we got married,” He smiles apologetically, rubbing the spot under his wife’s swollen eyes, “I want to make it up to you starting today.” Junhee blinks, asking the only question which comes to her mind at the moment, “But you have work today?” Yifan leans his forehead against Junhee’s, smiling warmly, “I told you that I wanted to take care of you, didn’t I?”

 

Junhee gulps, her insides melting by Yifan’s rare soft gaze. She blushes when Yifan brushes his thumb on her lower lip steadily, eyes still on her. “Can I kiss you… ?” Junhee instantly frowns, “I want answers.” Yifan distances away almost immediately, combing his wife’s black bangs, his other arm around her, “Your question?” Junhee rolls her eyes, not fully annoyed but a little annoyed by her husband’s cheeky reply, “How did you found out.”

 

Yifan holds her jaw so, so gently and turns her head towards his way so that his wife will only look at him, “Found out about what?” Junhee takes a moment to comprehend on how close their faces are. She gulps before questioning, “Found out that I was at the abortion centre…” Her voice becomes softer, not strong like a few minutes ago. Yifan’s eyes changes into something else as soon as he hears the word _‘abortion’_.

 

But in a split second, he smiles, resuming caressing his wife’s long bangs, “Your best friend told me. She really didn’t want to tell me at first but I was persistent about it…” Junhee becomes interested, “And then?” Yifan’s smile drops at once. This worries her but still, she wants to listen what he has to say. Her husband takes her right hand and places her palm onto his bare torso where his beating organ is.

 

Junhee blinks in response, unsure of what he’s doing. “She told me one thing yesterday,” Yifan tears up quickly but he has to hold it in, wanting to tell her everything, “She told me to never stop you from aborting the baby unless I really love you.” Junhee doesn’t understand what he said at first but then, she stares at him, aghast, “You… You still love me… ?” Yifan nods, “I’ve never felt so happy after Lu told me that you’re pregnant but…”

 

He trails off as he avoids eyes with his wife, unable to admit the wrong he did to Junhee. Surprisingly, Junhee herself holds a side of his face to have their eyes meet. She encourages him to go on with a few strokes on his cheek, “But… ?” Yifan covers her hand with his, scooting closer towards her, feeling so angry at himself, “But I feel so _fucking_ bad for what I did… I… I’m so sorry, Junhee. Please say that you hate me for once… I—”

 

Junhee shuts him up with a peck. Both feel their cheeks flaming just by the little contact. They then gaze into each other’s eyes in silence, unsure of what to do, their hearts thumping loudly in their ribcage. They can even feel how _rapid_ their hearts are beating. “I…” Yifan sees his wife taking a glimpse on his lips as she leaves her sentence hanging. He bites back a smile before slowly leaning closer.

 

When he’s an inch apart from his wife’s mouth, he brushes the tips of their noses together, smiling sweetly as they lock eyes. Junhee bites onto her lower lip, brows upturned by her husband’s doings. It’s been quite a while since she last felt this fluttering feeling in her stomach. It… It feels nice. She likes it. No. She _loves_ it. Junhee almost gasps when Yifan suddenly holds her face.

 

Her hand works on its own, resting uncertainly on Yifan’s collarbone. “Can I… ?” Yifan asks unsurely, voice timid. Junhee can only nod as an answer. She shuts her eyes close first when she sees Yifan leaning towards her. She doesn’t realize the fact that her husband is watching her adorableness. The first touch of their lips feels something akin to a spark, both having goosebumps all over their skin.

 

Yifan slowly molds his lips against his wife’s, wanting to know her reactions. When she doesn’t seem to be moving at all, he takes the lead, wrapping his arms completely around her, gently sucking on her lower lip. Junhee slips out a whimper at the sensation, shutting her eyes even more, her heart beating extremely fast as if she’s having her first kiss. She can somehow feel her husband’s sincerity and love towards her.

 

They pull away for a few seconds later, their foreheads touching, both of their cheeks tinted in pink. Yifan can’t stop himself from caressing his wife’s lips which are so, so _soft_. Everything is soft about her. Thinking about her also makes him to feel so soft. Why hasn’t he realized her perfections before? Why is he feeling like this _now?_ If only he noticed his mistake sooner, they would have been doing great.

 

“Can we… Again… ?”

 

Yifan asks somewhat shyly. Junhee bashfully smiles, “Un.” This time, Yifan kisses her with slow passion. Junhee can’t feel her husband’s lips fully on hers so she leans upwards, her arms slowly snaking around his neck and at the same time, Yifan brings his wife’s figure even closer by tightening his arms around her middle, deepening their kiss. His wife lets out a kittenish whimper after a few syrupy heated tangos, causing them to pause to catch their breaths.

 

She gasps softly when she feels teeth leaving deep marks on her neck, “Yifan, wait— We ha-have to see the doctor tomorrow—” “We’re not going anywhere tomorrow. Just postpone it,” Yifan cuts her off, soothing the love bites with feather-light kisses, causing his wife to shudder a little. He then brings his mouth upwards to her jaw and to her cheek before taking a moment to stare on how flushed his wife is right now.

 

“St-Stop staring,” Junhee chokes out within her pants. Yifan only smiles sweetly, “I can’t stare at my own wife?” Junhee snorts, avoiding eyes with the latter, “If only you’ve been like this after we got married…” Yifan’s smile drops at once. Junhee notices the sudden silence. She looks at her husband’s fallen expression. Then, it hits her. “I-I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that—” “You’re right. If only I wasn’t a jerk…” Junhee sighs. Yifan is being guilty again.

 

She bravely holds his face, smiling shyly, “I forgive you, Yifan. Do you… Do you really mean it when you said that you’ll take care of me after this?” Yifan nods thrice determinedly. Of course he will. There’s no way someone will forgive him for what he did. He will take this chance to prove how good he is. He will show how good he is. He wants to be the best husband for his wife. He also wants to be the best father for their child.

 

Junhee squeaks when her husband suddenly hovers over her. Yifan watches the beauty underneath him. Her chest is slightly heaving. Her cheeks are in pink, her skin glowing just by the little sunlight between the gaps of the curtain in their bedroom. Her lips are glistening too. Her eyes are only watching him silently, her hair prettily sprawled out in order. Yifan breathes out heavily. Junhee is _so_ _beautiful_.

 

“Yifan—”

 

“You’re so beautiful,” He kisses her again, not hearing the rest of his wife’s sentence. He doesn’t need to know that Junhee has her face totally red by his statement. She loops her arms around her husband’s neck, replying to the kiss with equal energy. She loves the way her heart is beating like crazy. She loves the way her body will have goosebumps whenever their kisses becomes heated.

 

She _loves_ _this feeling_.

 

She really, really hopes this will last long after this. Junhee whines out loud after her husband suddenly pulls away. “Are you okay? Did I hurt you?” Junhee blinks and she feels water falling to the corner of her eyes. She doesn’t even realize that she’s crying. “No, I— I’m okay,” She sniffles, trying to calm herself, probably from feeling too much overwhelming emotions at once, “I’m just so happy.”

 

Yifan feels his heart fluttering as he witnesses his wife smiling brightly with tears in her eyes. He curses himself for making this wonderful person hurt. He rests his forearms on the either side of Junhee’s head, causing his wife to blink twice by the sudden seriousness on his face, “Junhee,” He nudges their noses together, not giving her the chance to reply as he quickly asks, “Is it okay if I make love to you?”

 

Blood rushes to Junhee’s face at once. Her husband has never asked this kind of question before. How should she answer his question? As she thinks hard of giving a proper answer, Yifan beats her to it as he leaves a kiss on her forehead, her nose, her cheeks and her lips. Junhee is immobile as she lets her husband to take the lead. She can’t believe this is happening. This is real. This is _really_ real.

 

“Please,” She murmurs weakly into his neck after they part for air from their nth kisses, unable to stand the heat on her lower region any longer, holding tight onto his shoulders. Yifan coos comforting words into her ears, patiently telling her to calm herself and reminding her to breathe properly. She follows everything what her husband says. The moment they start making love, both hold onto each other very tightly, exchanging words of devotion towards one another for nonstop.

 

They sleep for the whole afternoon together.

 

At night, Yifan makes dinner on bed for his wife.

 

Junhee feels more than satisfied.

 

She’s looking forward for more in the future.

 

* * *

 


	2. before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> read with caution

* * *

 

 

“Can you imagine if we got married?”

 

Junhee doesn’t notice the surprised expression of her boyfriend’s who’s staring at her bright happy face as she babbles about their future marriage. “We’ll be too busy handling the preparations! We might not even see each other often. Can you imagine that? I bet you’ll cry not seeing me for a few days! Haha!” Her boyfriend chuckles, shaking his head by her silly assumptions, “You might be right.”

 

Junhee looks so smug until her boyfriend laughs this time. They’re in their favourite restaurant and they’re having a private dine for their one year anniversary. Both of them talk a bit more until their ordered feast arrives. Both mutter a polite thank you before the servers flee away to tend other customers. “Yifan, do you remember how we first met?” Yifan smiles warmly by his girlfriend’s question, “Of course I do.”

 

“Tell me,” His girlfriend grins all cutely, leaning forward as she rests her face on the palm of her hand, “I want to listen.” Yifan can’t say no. He wants to tease her a little, “Once upon a time—” “Yifannn,” Junhee whines. Yifan chuckles before pinching her cheeks, earning another whine. He then steals a kiss. Satisfied after witnessing his blushing girlfriend, he begins with him and his friends having a one week holiday at their work place.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**One year ago…**

 

Yifan is going to be twenty two years old this week. He and his friends have filled up the form to volunteer helping a cat adoption shelter before their one week holiday. They want to do something good for the poor abandoned cats and kittens. They arrive early on the first day, around eight something in the morning. The elderly man who owns the shelter thanks them all before giving them a quick briefing.

 

“There will be a group of pre-schoolers with their teachers helping us too,” He ends happily. Yifan’s friends are all cheery by the fact. Yifan isn’t interested though. “Wait till you see them. My nephew told me their teachers are _ridiculously_ pretty,” His friend states proudly. “I can’t wait!” His other friend exclaims excitedly. “Did you guys come here to help or to flirt?” Yifan snaps before heading inside to help the old man.

 

His friends exchange looks within themselves before following him briskly, almost forgetting their main aim of coming here. The shelter, a small store, is the only premise which is isolated among other shops in the quiet neighbourhood. There’s a wide playing field in front of the store so the owner decides they should set their venue there. Yifan agrees easily, his friends paying not much attention.

 

Around ten in the morning, the sun is up, showering everyone with its bright light. They have already set up the white-coloured canopies in order and also getting the huge cages and some cots for the kittens outside. After placing the last cot carefully under the canopy, Yifan hears loud and enthusiastic chatters from afar. That can only mean one thing. “They’re here!” One of his friends screeches excitedly.

 

Yifan immediately shoots him a glare, “Get back to work.” As Yifan is standing on the stool to get the cooling fan fixed properly, his focus gets interrupted after he hears a cry of a child. He promptly searches for the source of loud wailing which is a couple of tents far from him. _“Chanyeol!”_ A high-pitched scream of the boy’s name is heard before Yifan sees a young lady crouching next to him.

 

Yifan stares at the lady as she inspects the little boy’s scratched knee. “I told you not to run, right?” The boy keeps sobbing, fat tears rolling down to his cheeks. “There, there,” She kisses on the pre-schooler’s head while shushing him patiently, “You want Teacher Kim to carry you?” The boy, named Chanyeol, nods thrice. After carrying him, she looks around to find someone for help.

 

Yifan then spots little humans (in his eyes) reaching out their arms towards her, shouting and screaming _Me’s_ and _My turn’s_ and _I want to be carried too!’s_ out loud rather than checking out the cats for adoption. The teacher, Yifan assumes, only smiles before telling them they will get their turn later. She then continues searching for someone as the boy in her hold is still crying, his short arms circled tightly around her neck.

 

Yifan’s breaths wavers when she spots him, their eyes locking.

 

He hastily finishes his work before getting inside the shelter, placing back the stool to its place, feeling his heart beating unusually fast. Weird, he has never felt like this before. He can’t remember when the last time he felt like this either. Five years ago? “Excuse me? Are you one of the volunteers?” Yifan turns too fast upon hearing the soft voice. He’s totally blown away by the teacher’s beauty.

 

Her long black hair is loose, reaching justly above her chest, fringe falling perfectly onto her forehead and almost to her eyes. The pastel purple blouse matches very well with her pale skin, plus with black beach pants and white running shoes. Finding out that he’s staring, he brings his eyes outside. He notices some of his friends by the doorway who are currently making faces at him, some snickering.

 

They know Yifan has an instant crush on this teacher already. **_Fuck you guys_** , He curses at them internally before nodding firmly, “Yes, I am. Is there anything wrong?” Chanyeol suddenly looks at him after the boy hears his voice. Within a second, he hides his face into his teacher’s neck as he cries, scared by the stranger’s appearance. “Chanyeol, look at me. Look at me, baby.” Yifan almost melts at the sight in front of him.

 

He’s also amazed as the boy automatically stops crying as he looks at his teacher, his snot almost drooping from his little nose. “Don’t cry, okay? Teacher Kim is going to help you with that injured knee of yours. This hyung will help you too, okay?” Yifan blinks multiple times. He’s been so used of being called as an uncle for first timers who met him because of his intimidating looks but this lady…

 

She addressed him as ‘hyung’. He can’t believe it. Yifan can feel his heart already racing. This is too dangerous. He’s already falling for this teacher. “I’ll find some plasters for him,” Yifan mumbles hastily before searching for the owner. But he doesn’t have to because he spots a medical kit nearby the entrance of the shelter. Yifan almost groans. He needs time to calm himself, damn it.

 

After finding a place to sit inside the shelter, the very young looking teacher sets the boy down but he clings onto her blouse tightly, almost revealing her black bra strap. Yifan instantly looks away awkwardly, standing in front of them as he holds the kit in his hands. “Chanyeol, listen to me. You can’t see the cute cats out there if you keep behaving like this,” She sends him a knowing look.

 

The small boy gasps, “But-But I want to see them!” Yifan sees her smiling so affectionately until he feels himself melting, “So you better listen to me, hm?” The boy gives two big nods before looking straight towards the tall guy, “Hurry up, hyung!” Offended a little, Yifan sends him a playful scowl. He was waiting for the boy and now what, the boy tells him to hurry up? How dare he.

 

He then hears soft laughter coming from the teacher. He stares at her. The teacher seems to notice that she has laughed so she covers her mouth, eyes averting elsewhere. Yifan tries not to become all giddy as he crouches in front of Chanyeol, “Hurts, lil guy?” The boy lets out a short yet a painful hum. Yifan opens the kit and spots puppy-printed plasters. The boy giggles a little, mumbling _‘Cute’_ under his breaths.

 

As he’s too focused on putting on the plaster on Chanyeol’s knee, he doesn’t notice the tender gaze on him from the teacher next to him. After he’s done, Chanyeol runs out from the shelter but the teacher manages to get the hold of him, her face slightly in disappointment. Yifan sees this and he thinks that she’s cute. Blinking by his own thought, he walks away to keep the medical kit back to its original place.

 

The boy acknowledges he has done something wrong based on his teacher’s face. “What do you say when someone helped you, Chanyeol?” Chanyeol remembers. He sprints towards the tall person before tugging on his pants. Yifan stops as he’s about to head out. He then looks behind to see the teacher staring at him. She motions her head downwards. So he looks down, following her gaze.

 

Little Chanyeol is peering up to him with wide eyes, probably thinking how come a person can be this tall. “What is it?” Yifan questions fondly. Chanyeol gestures for him to come closer with his little hand. Yifan obeys, crouching in front of him, “What’s—” A quick peck lands on his right cheek before a bright Chanyeol exclaims, “Thank you!” The boy then runs outside, joining his little friends.

 

Yifan stands up after being a little dazed for a while. That boy is seriously cute. “Thank you.” He looks to his front to see the teacher giving him a smile, bowing her head a little in gratitude. Yifan does the same, “No problem. He’s really cute.” The lady chuckles softly, “I know, right?” None don’t know what to do as they stare at each other in silence after that, not knowing where to start.

 

“I, um, you were really good handling him,” Yifan comments, rubbing the sudden itch on his nape. He looks elsewhere, missing the instant pink on the lady’s cheeks. “It’s my job,” The teacher displays a very bright smile. Yifan feels like he’s going to have a heart attack. She looks so beautiful. Not wanting to miss the chance, Yifan braves up himself, wanting to know her name, “What’s your—”

 

_“Junhee! Where are you?!”_

 

Said person swiftly passes by Yifan to reply, her long hair slightly brushing his face, shouting a loud, “I’m in here!” Yifan closes his eyes as the faint smell of lavender passes through his nostrils. **_Goodness_** , He muses, **_She even smells good_**. “I’ll see you later? The other teachers want me to be there urgently…” Yifan snaps out from his reverie and curses for thinking creepy things (he blames his friends for that).

 

He lets out an understanding smile, “Sure. See you later… Junhee.” Said woman looks surprised, her eyes slightly going wide. Yifan only walks away with a satisfied smile. There are almost twenty-eight cats and twelve kittens for adoption. Only a few kittens were adopted on the first day. The kids were being brilliant. None of them made any commotions as they took care of the furry animals quite well.

 

Unfortunately, the pair aren’t able to meet again as the venue was packed with people. All of them were too busy. Yifan hasn’t even had the chance to bid goodbye to the teacher. “Oh don’t worry, lover boy,” One of his Canadian friend cages his neck with his arm, “You’ll see your princess tomorrow.” Yifan shrugs him off, glaring at him, ignoring his friends’ loud roar of laughter.

 

“You looked like you wanted to eat her,” His other friend starts laughing like a hyena. “Don’t even start,” Yifan hisses, feeling disgusted by his friend’s remark. He doesn’t even feel that way towards the teacher. What he feels is pure admiration. Are his friends that blind? Did he really look like that? The next two days, Yifan doesn’t spot the lady at all. Yifan is down-spirited. He also feels moody.

 

Very moody.

 

He lets out curses (after making sure there are no kids around them) every time his friends tease him a bit too much. Sometimes he thinks they can go overboard. He reminds them countless of times not to use explicit words in public, especially in front of little children. He was all grumpy for two whole days. On the following day, Yifan is still the same. Even the owner asks, “Girlfriend problems, buddy?”

 

Yifan only lets out an awkward chuckle before he shakes his head, telling him that he isn’t feeling that well. The old man hands him some antibiotics before tells him to get well soon. Yifan thanks him for that. He decides to avoid his friends today. They don’t bother him either, knowing that he’s mad at them. As Yifan is too busy talking to a family of four who wants a perfect kitten for them, a petite figure patiently waits for him, watching him from afar.

 

Yifan easily carries four kittens in his hold, thanks to the large hands of his. The previous family wasn’t satisfied by the color they had on display so they just left. Yifan sighs. Poor kitties. Just because of a color. “Hi.” He almost drops them in surprise by the sudden soft voice greeting him from behind. He feels so thankful that he doesn’t. Yifan turns around, ready to scold the person for shocking him.

 

But then, his face almost splits on how wide he smiles as soon as he spots the lady who he’s been waiting for, “Hi.” The young lady sheepishly smiles after bowing her head. Yifan does the same. “Where have you been?” The question comes out unexpectedly from his mouth and Yifan himself is surprised. The teacher doesn’t seem to notice anything as she sighs, heading towards his way.

 

Yifan hides his anxiety as he places back the kitties into the cot before taking a month old black and gray-striped tabby kitten into his hold. It struggles to stay still so he carefully carries it like a baby as the teacher next to him starts talking, “Chanyeol fell sick.” Yifan looks at her in worry, “How is he now?” She shrugs her shoulders, “His parents didn’t tell us that their son is allergic to furry animals.”

 

The kitty finally becomes comfortable as it purrs against Yifan’s torso, its eyes closing as it loves the warmth from the human. “I’m sorry to hear that,” Yifan pets the small kitten with slow strokes, “I’m sure he’ll get well soon,” He adds as he notices her face doesn’t change. “I don’t know,” She mumbles in worry, “His condition seems very bad… It’s been two days…” Yifan doesn’t know what else to do.

 

The kitten in his arms suddenly meows, causing both of them to look at it. It meows again, its paws kneading at the human’s shirt. “She’s hungry,” Yifan states, eyes searching for the nearest small milk bottle. As he begins to feed the kitten, he coos on how greedily it sucks the milk out of the bottle. He doesn’t even notice that the teacher is standing close in front of him, also cooing at the furry animal.

 

After Yifan places the kitten back to its place, it curls itself to sleep comfortably. Yifan feels satisfied. Just when he wants to talk to the young teacher, someone calls for him and questions him about the brown munchkin in the huge cage. Yifan has no other choice but to excuse himself— “You, um, you never told me what your name was…” He stares at her somewhat blushing face.

 

Yifan notes that she really looks cute today with her hair tied into a ponytail, long bangs almost falling onto her eyes so prettily. Her outfit is cute too, a pink shirt with a cute big rabbit on it. “I’m Wu Yifan,” He shots her a smile as he offers her his hand. He’s amazed she isn’t surprised that he’s a Chinese. He thinks that she already knows. “I’m Kim Junhee,” She takes his hand bashfully, her smile brightening even though she’s clearly nervous, “I’ll see you later, then?”

 

Yifan nods, liking the soft skin of her hand, “I’m not letting you away again this time,” He then leaves, leaving a furiously blushing Junhee. The following day, Yifan and Junhee are inseparable. They already know basic things about one another. Their age. Their home. Their work. Both take it step by step, acknowledging that they should go slow. On the last day, little Chanyeol surprises Yifan by wrapping his short arms around his legs behind.

 

“I missed you, hyung!”

 

Junhee, who’s the nearest from the scene, covers her mouth as she lets out a giggle, witnessing Yifan who’s struggling to peel off the little boy’s arms around his legs. “How are you?” Yifan questions while patting on his head, squatting in front of him. He receives a very big toothless grin before the boy exclaims, “I’m feel great!” Both chuckle at the boy’s cute mistake of his sentence.

 

Also on the last day, Yifan and Junhee manage to exchange numbers.

 

They start to go out often together even though they aren’t official yet.

 

A couple of months later, they have their very first kiss.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“And that’s how we end up together,” Yifan ends his story with a silly grin. Junhee’s face is slightly in pink, “I can’t believe we were so awkward with each other. I mean, look at us now!” Yifan laughs softly, totally agreeing. “I can’t believe it’s been one year too. Goodness…” Yifan smiles proudly, “Thank you for coming into my life, Junhee.” His girlfriend begins to pink again, “Me too. I’m so glad that I met you.”

 

Yifan confirms that their feelings are mutual. “Let’s go,” He says without looking at her, cleaning up the little mess they have made. “Where to?” He only shrugs his shoulders in reply, not answering her question, before paying the bill. “Hey!” Junhee frowns sharply (read: cutely). Yifan chuckles as he curls his arm around her to bring her close as they head towards his car, “You’ll know it soon, Junhee.”

 

Soon turns into an hour. They’re on a highway heading to where, Junhee doesn’t know. She sucks at roads. “Yifannn,” She whines, too impatient and too curious, “Where are we heading to?” Her boyfriend doesn’t give her any replies. “Fine,” Junhee rummages her bag for her phone and once she finds it, she sharply snaps, “I’ll just call Mom and tell her that you’ve kidnapped me so that—”

 

“You said you never went to the beach before,” Yifan interrupts her, smiling, eyes still on the road. Junhee’s mouth slowly opens as she stares at her boyfriend, nonplussed. “I’ve always wanted to bring you here. The weather is good too,” He finishes, glancing at her face quickly and almost chuckling by her shocked face. “You’ve got to be kidding me,” Her voice is high-pitched, most probably excited.

 

“I’m not— Junhee! I’m driving!”

 

Yifan exclaims, flustered, as his girlfriend has wrapped her arms around him from the side, him still driving. “Thank you sooo much,” She ignores his protests, knowing too well that he’s actually shy, “I love you sooo much.” Yifan’s cheeks flushes, patting her head with a hand and his other on the steering wheel, mumbling, “We’re not even there yet…” Junhee only giggles against his shoulder cutely.

 

They arrive at Eurwangni beach a few minutes later. Yifan is glad because there’s no one at the beach. The sun is almost setting, painting the sky an array of violet hues mixing with warm colors; yellow, orange and red. The couple can hear the sound of waves crashing from afar after they get down from the car. The chilly breeze touch their faces as if in greeting. Most of all, the view is absolutely fantastic.

 

Junhee _loves_ it already.

 

“Take off your shoes,” Yifan stops her from walking straight to the beach, holding gently onto her elbow. “Are we going to swim?” Yifan chuckles by the question, wondering how his girlfriend can be so cute, “No, silly. We’re just going to take a walk and I don’t want your shoes to become dirty.” Junhee pouts as she follows what he says, wanting to be on the sand right this instant.

 

She wants to know how the sand feels like under her feet. Her wish is granted as they take careful steps to the shore. “Wow,” She muses as she sees her bare feet indulging so fast into the sand before she takes another step forward, “Just, wow.” Yifan lets out a satisfied smile as he holds her hand even tighter, his heart thumping rapidly as his plan is going well. He prays hard that he won’t mess up the surprise.

 

“How are you feeling?”

 

Yifan questions a few minutes of silence, both simply walking along the shore hand in hand, the wind messing up their hair where none seem to care about it. “This is really nice. The weather is nice. The wind is nice. The water is nice. Everything is just… Really nice,” His girlfriend sends a bright smile towards him. Yifan smiles in victory and in admiration, loving how Junhee is practically glowing.

 

“I wish we will get to go to all of the beaches,” She states dreamily as they continue walking. “We will,” Yifan says in hope before stopping her when they’re already back where they have started. “What is it?” Junhee stares up to him in worry, face totally changing. Yifan almost shakes his head. This is how Junhee is, always putting others first before her. He can’t even tell her to change because that’s her beauty in her personality.

 

“I have something to talk about,” Yifan states sternly as he holds both of her hands after standing in front of her, the little waves washing their feet before it returns to the ocean. The sky is in dark purple now, creating a very romantic atmosphere around them. Yifan thanks the universe before gazing into his girlfriend’s apprehensive orbs. He rests their foreheads together, none caring about the weather which is turning colder by each minute.

 

“Do you remember our first kiss?”

 

Junhee nods bashfully, her cheeks pinking. It was when Yifan sent her home after their movie date. “Don’t ever forget about it, okay?” His girlfriend gives him a few more silent nods, “What is it that you want to talk about?” Yifan fights back the urge to chuckle, not wanting to ruin the mood. He knows too well that Junhee can get impatient if she’s too curious. “There are two things I want the most in this world,” He starts, his heart palpitating as he spots Junhee’s questioning gaze, “One, the long awaited promotion.”

 

Junhee nods twice, already knowing that before asking, “What’s the second?” She looks almost scared now. Yifan almost chuckles and tells her to calm down but he doesn’t, wanting to tease her a little as he stays quiet. The wind dances around them once again in their temporary silence. “Yifan?” His girlfriend timidly calls out. He brings her hands to his chest level, “The second thing I want the most is…” He leans forward to press a short kiss on her forehead before looking back straight into her eyes, his heartbeat officially racing to maximum, “It’s you.”

 

His girlfriend stares at him blankly, her eyes blinking before she splutters, “Wh-What… ?” Yifan frees her hands before fishing the little box from his pants pocket. Once he displays it in front of her, he hears an instant soft gasp. Junhee whips her head upwards to see him, her eyes welling up with tears. “Kim Junhee,” Yifan opens the small black box as he smiles tenderly, “Will you marry me?” The tears falls down to her cheeks delicately, Junhee totally not believing what’s happening even after she stares at the silver ring.

 

“I,” She chokes on her tears, hurriedly clutching the hem of his boyfriend’s shirt, “Yifan, I’m so—” Yifan stares at her apprehensively as she lets out a teary chuckle, witnessing her as she rubs her eyes with the back of her hand like a cat. “ _Yes_ ,” She breathes in sharply as she peers up to meet his eyes, “Yes, Yifan.” Said male displays his rare gummy smile where Junhee secretly loves the most.

 

After sliding the ring on her finger (with slightly shaky hands of his), Yifan brings her hand to his mouth before leaving a kiss on her knuckles. His fiancé giggles cutely, her eyes still teary from happiness. “God, I’m so happy,” She launches herself into his chest, almost causing them to tumble into the water. Yifan embraces her warmly, nuzzling his nose into her hair, smiling like crazy, “Me too…”

 

Soon, they’re shivering in cold even though they’re still hugging. Both end up chuckling as they part away but not until they lock eyes. Yifan holds her face so gingerly, his palm perfectly covering a side of her face, the pad of his fingers settling behind her ear, slightly making contact with the strands of her long hair, his free arm slowly looping around her waist to bring her close. Junhee circles her limbs around his neck shyly. Both smile at each other before their lips meet in a sweet kiss.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Junhee lets out a sob as she reminisces those sweet, sweet memories. She covers her mouth even though there’s no one in the house, crying harder as her husband’s loving gaze flashes right in front of her eyes. She misses the old Yifan. The Yifan right now is totally a different person. He’s late again tonight. Today is their second anniversary of their marriage. Junhee smiles bitterly, her tears falling fast.

 

He must have forgotten about it of course.

 

It’s going to be midnight in ten minutes. Ten minutes left for their anniversary to end. She’s cooped up in the bathroom in their room, trying her ultimate best not to cry out loud or else she will wake her neighbours. Lies. All lies. It’s all lies. Yifan lied to her. He said he loved her. Does he now? Junhee starts to doubt. If he loves her, he wouldn’t be like this. He wouldn’t be out with his friends late night like this.

 

Are his friends more important than her? Maybe they are. Even though the truth hurts, Junhee still loves her husband. She even quit her job because of him, wanting to see him coming home every evening, wanting to serve him dinner every night. She doesn’t have the heart to divorce him. She loves him a tad too much. Too much sweet memories are spent with him. She can’t afford to spend new memories with a new person.

 

She can’t.

 

She knows people might think she’s an idiot. She knows people might think she’s insane. Love has its way. Junhee hasn’t told about this to anyone else. Not even to her parents. Not even to her best friend. Not yet. She doesn’t know what to do. The only thing she knows is cry. She wants to let everything out but she can’t. Junhee gasps when she hears a loud thud downstairs.

 

Her whole being shivers at the thought of meeting her drunk husband. Even though she’s afraid, she must go and greet him. As a wife, she must greet her husband. It’s part of her life now. Junhee messily rubs her eyes with her sleeves first, not wanting her husband to know that she has cried but she doubts he will notice it in his drunk state. After closing the bathroom door, she sighs, calming her racing heart.

 

She gasps out loud when the door of their bedroom slams open, revealing a very dishevelled Yifan by the doorway. His hair is in a total mess, four to five buttons of his shirt are opened, his tie hanging loose around his neck, a silly smile displaying on his lips. “Yi-Yifan?” The drunk male takes wobbly steps towards her. Junhee gulps, clutching her own shirt tightly, scared on what about to happen. She’s scared. She’s scared because her husband has never been this drunk before.

 

After he got his promotion right after their honeymoon, her husband has started drinking. It was understandable at first because higher rank means higher responsibilities. Junhee lets him to relieve his stress in that way but then two years have passed, her husband hasn’t showed any signs of stopping. It has already become a habit. She doesn’t want to tell him to stop because she’s scared that she’s preventing her husband to be happy, scared that she’s preventing him to have his freedom.

 

She doesn’t want to be a controlling wife.

 

Just when she’s about to call his name again, her husband kisses her without any warning. Junhee gives in as usual, this type of situations have happened before and soon, her husband will pass out. Tonight is different. Her husband forcefully deepens the kiss. Bitter taste of alcohol is felt in her mouth. That’s where she notices something wrong. Junhee snaps her eyes open when the arms around her are too tight.

 

It’s _so suffocating_ for her until she can’t breathe so she tries pushing him away and after she succeeds, she feels her vision spinning as her husband pushes her to the bed. The next thing she knows when she opens her eyes, Yifan is crawling on top of her body. A strange chill goes down to her spine. “Yi-Yifan, wait,” She helplessly tries to stop him, her tiny hands flailing as he leaves merciless bites on her neck and it honestly hurts, “Yifan, you’re drunk—”

 

The next word is stuck in her throat as she feels something.

 

She feels something hard against her thighs.

 

Junhee gulps.

 

She knows what’s about to happen.

 

She lets it happen.

 

Junhee cries for the whole night after they have done it without protection for the first time, feeling happy and feeling used at the same time. She have always wanted children. Always. But considering her husband never comes early, always comes home wasted and have given negative remarks about kids before… She doesn’t dare talk about having kids with him. Hurts. Her body hurts. Her heart hurts.

 

She’s hurting both physically and mentally.

 

Junhee lets it be.

 

+++

 

Yifan stirs with the most terrible headache he ever had in his whole life. He knows his friends have pranked on him by adding something into his drink. Yifan curses them inwardly. He should have known because Kevin was sending him worried glances before his whole world turned into doubles. Even Kevin sent him home yesterday. Wait. Is he at home? He cracks his eyes open slowly, feeling them burning as he does so.

 

The first thing he notices is that there’s a source of warmth on the left side of his body. It’s his wife. She’s sleeping peacefully. He doesn’t notice the swollen eyes of hers. He doesn’t notice the turtleneck she’s wearing. He doesn’t notice the change of his clothes. He doesn’t notice anything. Yifan gets up with a groan, his headache getting worse as he tries to remember what happened yesterday.

 

Not until his alarm goes off. “Shit,” He jumps off the bed and quickly regrets it. His head is spinning, his vision blurring. Yifan stumbles to the toilet, having a quick shower before taking his work clothes and snatching his phone. He then heads downstairs and goes straight to the kitchen. He spots the usual soup in the refrigerator. He reheats it and gobbles it down before getting the hell out of there, late for work.

 

He also doesn’t notice the sound of his crying wife upstairs as she tells everything to her friend.

 

+++

 

After a month, everything goes well for Yifan. Yifan works at a hotel. A very well-known hotel. He’s a senior manager. All of them have salary increment for their excellence. They’re having a presentation now for how to make their services better. As they’re in a serious discussion, his phone vibrates in his costly dark brown coat. Yifan ignores it at first. But it’s the fifth time his phone has been vibrating and Yifan has had enough.

 

He picks it up. “ _Wu Yifan_ ,” The voice on the other line is hostile and is filled with rage. Yifan doesn’t have to time to think why as he quietly and hurriedly says, “Lu, I’m in a meeting right now—” “ _Wu Yifan_ ,” She cuts him off angrily. Yifan furrows his brows deeply, knowing something is wrong. He questions in an annoyed tone, “What do you want?” The voice laughs almost bitterly, _“Do you know what you’ve done?”_

 

Yifan bends his head lower to the side, not wanting his colleagues to hear his raged voice, “Lu, I said I’m in a meeting—” _“Oh ho,”_ The lady guffaws and Yifan can see her rolling her eyes, _“The meeting is important than your wife, is it?”_ Yifan’s expression immediately changes, “What about her?” He hears a bitter laugh before she says, _“It’s not like you’ll care anyway—”_ “Tell me,” He presses on.

 

When he can’t stand the sudden silence, he snaps, “Lu, for fuck’s sake, tell me what—” _“She’s pregnant.”_ The whole world seems to stop around him. Yifan raises his hand to the air, showing a sign to pause the presentation, not noticing the others’ glances of confusion. With a shaky breath, he asks, his heart thundering inside, “With who’s… ?” Luhua completely bursts into anger, _“She’s pregnant with your child, you idiot! Who else’s she’ll be carrying?!”_

 

Yifan ignores her outburst before questioning sternly, “Why didn’t she tell me?” He frowns when he hears sniffles on the other line. “Luhua,” He calls her name with untold rage by the sudden silence again. _“God,”_ She finally mutters something, her voice wet, _“How did she fall for someone like— You’re the worst person I’ve ever—”_ She hiccups before she continues blabbering nonsense, much to Yifan’s dismay.

 

“I’m hanging up,” He’s about to end the call but Luhua stubbornly still speaks, _“Do me one favour.”_ Yifan brings his phone close to his ear again, ignoring his colleagues’ questioning looks on him, “What?” She sniffles before her voice totally changes into something dark, _“If you have no love left in her, don’t_ ever _stop her from aborting the baby.”_ Yifan freezes, a dangerous chill travelling down to the length of his spine.

 

He stands up abruptly before fleeing the hell out of there, not even thinking about the presentation. His face has turned pale. **_No_** , He mentally shouts, **_Please don’t_**. After he reaches the car park, he doesn’t realize that Luhua is still on the line not until she screams, _“Wu fucking Yifan! Answer me—”_ He ends the call before throwing his phone on the passenger seat and buckling his seatbelt with shaky hands.

 

He drives like a mad man as he searches the closest abortion centre.

 

There’s no sight of his wife other than young ladies in this clinic. Yifan’s heart suddenly skips a beat in alert. He can sense something very wrong if he delays his search. He runs back to his car, taking off the coat of his and also throwing it to the passenger seat as he starts the engine before wandering around Seoul. He has gone to three hospitals and four clinics already but Junhee is _nowhere_ to be seen.

 

About to leave Cheongdam, deciding to go home instead (at Gangnam), Yifan’s eyes well up in tears as he stops at a red light. He leans his forehead against the steering wheel, _exhausted_. He just wants to see his wife. Where else should he search? He can’t even reach her phone. Why hasn’t she told him? When she has conceived? As far as he knows, they will always be extra careful before an intercourse. Can it be—

 

A loud horn from behind causes his body to jolt before he’s back to his senses. Yifan whimpers as he passes by a church. He takes a moment to pray for every Gods up there to help him show the way to where his wife is. He’s scared because what if it’s too late? He has always wanted children. Always. Even his friends torture him with questions of when they’re going to have a baby.

 

 _“Just wait till she asks you about it,”_ They will advise. Yifan follows what they say even though his friends are bachelors. Yifan hits on the brakes until the tyres make a loud screeching noise when he spots something. He ignores the loud horns from behind as he parks properly beside the women’s clinic. He leaves every belongings of his in the car as he sprints into the premise, eyes darting the silent place.

 

Yifan then realizes the place is oddly eerie. His wife hates scary places. He starts thinking whether did she drop by here? He becomes annoyed as he can’t even spot the receptionist counter. The whole passageway is slightly dark, some of the lights flickering. Just when he decides to get out, soft sniffles reach to his ears. Yifan turns around and spots two bodies at the very end of the building. His eyes widen when he sees a familiar handbag.

 

It’s Junhee.

 

Without thinking, he runs crazily fast towards her. “Let’s do it.” He hears her saying before she takes a step into the surgery theatre. Yifan stops her by grabbing onto her wrist, bending his body slightly to catch his breaths, gasping and panting fast as he stares into her startled orbs. “ _Junhee_ ,” He huffs out within his pants, “You didn’t even tell me.” He pulls her from the doctor’s personal assistant’s hold as he makes his wife to stand in front of him.

 

The situation is tensed, all of them can feel it. So the PA excuses herself quietly. “You’re pregnant,” He states with a hint of happiness in his tone. He frowns a little when his wife hasn’t given any replies. She’s not even looking at him too. “Why didn’t you tell me?” He asks, not realizing that his tone sounds so sad. When his wife still hasn’t replied, Yifan forces her to face him and once their eyes connect, she shouts, “Because you _hate_ kids!”

 

He blinks rapidly. He becomes silent by her statement, wondering when he said that. His wife sniffles harshly, her tears falling fast as she glares at him. He keeps looking at her, unable to voice out a word. She suddenly retrieves her wrist from his hold, deciding to speak first, wanting to let out everything once and for all, “You _hate_ kids. You never even showed _any_ signs of wanting kids so that’s why I had no choice but to—”

 

“How far are you?”

 

Yifan cuts her off mid-sentence with an unnoticeable smile. He notes the look of pure surprise in her eyes before she averts her eyes to elsewhere, her voice almost a murmur, “When you came home drunk from Kevin oppa’s party…” Yifan have his eyes widening in total shock. It’s been four weeks since he went to Kevin’s party. He splutters, still in shock, “ _One_ month? The baby is _one_ month old?”

 

His wife sends him another glare as she snaps, “Why do you care?! Why do you care about it _now?_ Haven’t you said having children are handful? By doing this, won’t you be happy? By doing this, you can always come home drunk. I don’t have to think about the baby’s safety if you’re drunk. I was _so happy_ when I found out that I was pregnant but then I remembered you hate kids… I…”

 

Yifan tries to embrace her after noticing tears in her eyes but she punches on his chest multiple times weakly, her voice breaking, “How can I not think that you don’t want to have children with me when you don’t even take care of me… You always come home late… Always get drunk… Always… I can’t even tell you to change because I don’t want to be a controlling wife… I just want you to be happy… But right now, I feel like I’m doing something so awful…” Realization dawns upon Yifan.

 

Tears stings in his eyes as he knows what he has done.

 

He _knows_.

 

He feels _so sick_.

 

He feels _so fucking bad_.

 

Yifan hugs his wife tightly in his arms despite her strong protest, mumbling apologies for nonstop. An instant thought of enlightenment runs though his head. He knows what to do. He knows what to do after this. He will take care of his wife. He swears he will take care of her. He will change. He will change for her. He doesn’t want to lose his other half. He wants them to be okay again. He wants them to be happy again. He will abandon everything behind just to make his wife happy again. He’s willing to do anything for his wife.

 

Yifan swears he will make it up to Junhee.

 

* * *

 


	3. after.

* * *

 

“Shh… It’s okay. It’ll go away soon,” Yifan hushes his crying wife, patting her long black hair to keep her calm and to distract her pain. But it’s pointless. “Hu-Hurts,” Junhee sobs, “ _So much_.” Yifan keeps her close to his side, rubbing her bulging belly, inwardly praying for the cramps to end so that his wife can sleep freely. “Do you want to walk for a while?” Junhee nods countless of times.

 

She’s willing to do anything for the pain to go away.

 

As Yifan nurses her to stand on her feet, his wife clings onto his arm all of a sudden, not wanting to move, crying. “Junhee…” Yifan doesn’t know why he’s the one who feels like crying right now. “I-I can’t—” He doesn’t know what to do anymore after Junhee lets out a strangled moan of pain. “Help me, Yifan…” Said male wipes away her tears before pressing a long kiss on her forehead.

 

“Listen to me, Junhee.”

 

His wife nods wordlessly, her eyes closing, sniffling. “I want you to follow what I say, okay?” She nods once again, opening her eyes to look at him. Yifan tells her to breathe properly first. After she’s breathing fine, he tells her to walk slowly. Yifan never leaves her side. He stays right behind her, his hands secure on her hips, face next to hers, guiding her to walk around their bedroom.

 

“You okay?”

 

Yifan questions after a few minutes, massaging her shoulders from behind. His wife turns around and hugs him without any warning, sobbing into his shirt. Yifan being Yifan, he panics, “What’s wrong? Does it still hurt? Do you want to go to the hospital?” Junhee only shakes her head against his torso, grasping the fabric of his shirt even tighter, “I’m sorry…” Yifan frowns.

 

He doesn’t even know what she’s apologizing for.

 

He deftly cups his eight months pregnant wife’s tear-stricken face, caressing her tears away with his thumbs, worry splattered all over his face, “What’s the matter?” Junhee sniffles cutely (for Yifan), trying to have their faces close (but they can’t or else their baby will be squashed between their bodies), “I-I’m sorry for causing you trouble…” Yifan smiles warmly, patting her already messy hair.

 

“This is not trouble, Junhee. Taking care of you is part of my life so please,” He kisses on the tip of her nose before shooting a sweet smile to her, “Don’t say that you’re sorry.” Junhee wants to protest because it’s been more than an hour they have been awake in the middle of the night. She doesn’t even know the time is right now. “I—” Yifan places his forefinger on her lips, silencing her.

 

“Don’t stress out too much. The baby will be stressed too,” He fondly rubs his wife’s bulging belly. Junhee wants to cry by her husband’s affectionate gaze. She really does cry, her hormones kicking in. “Junhee…” She cries even harder by her husband’s soft worried tone. She can’t stop _crying_. Her husband has really changed. He totally changed into a total new person.

 

He was the Yifan she used to know.

 

He really kept his promise on taking care of her. Yifan has never once complained about waking up tons of times in the middle of the night. He has been so patient with her. “Still hurts?” Yifan questions while (still) rubbing her stomach worriedly. Junhee takes his hands and rests them on her cheeks, peering up towards him with teary eyes, “Kiss me…” Yifan blinks multiple times, nonplussed.

 

Scared that he has heard it wrong, he splutters a bewildered, “What?” Junhee sniffles, “I,” She tries tiptoeing to reach her husband’s mouth but it’s no use at all because of her pregnant stomach. She whines weakly, gripping hard onto his collar as she gives up trying, “Yifannn…” Said male briskly nurses her to bed, unsure of what to do. Did he really hear it right? That his wife told him to kiss her?

 

After settling her legs on the mattress, Yifan almost topples on his wife’s lap by a sudden tug around his wrist. “Hurry up…” Yifan stares at his glaring wife with a blur face. Then, he understands everything. It’s Junhee hormones are causing her to react like this. He remembered it from an article he have read before. As soon as he joins his wife, sitting next to her, she clings onto him like a cat, face nuzzling his shirt.

 

“You smell so nice…”

 

Yifan feels his cheeks becoming warm. “God,” He pats his wife’s hair fondly, “You’re so adorable.” Junhee pouts up to him, head resting against his chest, “You’re lying.” Yifan chuckles, shaking his head, out of words. “See? You’re lying. I just know it,” His wife huffs grumpily before snuggling closer into his chest. Yifan laughs softly by her reaction. He tilts her chin upwards with his forefinger, “I mean it. You’re really cute.”

 

Junhee pouts even more, speaking with her lower lip jutting out, “You’re just saying that because I’m fat.” Yifan doesn’t know what to do with his adorable wife anymore. “Let’s go to sleep, yeah?” Yifan hears his wife mumbling, “Don’t want to…” He smiles, “We have to sleep, Jun. Your parents will be here tomorrow. Have you forgotten about it?” Junhee gasps out loud, looking up at her husband, “What’s the time now?”

 

Yifan hurriedly checks his phone, flinching by the brightness before answering, “It’s four fourteen AM.” Junhee gasps again, “I-I’m so sorry… I didn’t know…” Yifan becomes alert when he spots water pooling in her eyes. “Hey, hey,” He coos, pressing a quick peck on her lips, “Don’t cry.” Light pink stains Junhee’s cheeks as she scoots closer towards her husband. Yifan knows the situation based on her reaction.

 

He knows what Junhee wants. He just wants to tease her a little. Resting his palm on her huge belly, he leans downward and witnesses how his wife takes a sharp intake of breath, before he bops their noses together with a smile, “What is it?” Junhee pouts and un-pouts, trying to reach his lips but she can’t because of her height. She whines helplessly, her fist coming up to grasp his shirt firmly, “Yifannn…”

 

 ** _Oh God_** , Yifan almost faints. Junhee is _so adorable_. He uses his right arm to circle her neck and holds her face gently with his free hand before pressing their lips together. Junhee hums in pure satisfaction, pulling her husband’s shirt towards her even closer, _finally_ able to kiss him. Yifan kisses her with all of his heart, loving every little occasional sounds of contentment his wife makes between their lazy lip-lock.

 

After God knows how many kisses later, Yifan peers down to see his wife sleeping against his torso, her fist also resting on his chest. He chuckles inwardly at the cute sight, lips spreading into a warm smile. He gingerly lays her properly and carefully on the mattress, draping the comforters over their bodies. Yifan kisses on her temple before watching her affectionately, patting her hair. He falls asleep just like that.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Five years later…**

 

Yifan has bought a cake yesterday. He hopes his wife will love it. He’s sure she will love it. “Baba! Stop losing focus!” He stares down to see a grumpy child pouting up towards him. He then stares at what he’s holding. He’s currently holding a glass. “Oh,” He remembers what he’s about to do, “Sorry, Sehunnie.” The five year old sighs while closing his eyes, unable to stand his father already.

 

“Let’s hurry before Mama wakes up,” He can only say that as he focuses on spreading the chocolate on his self-made toasts, not noticing that his father has given his answer with a nod. It’s his mother’s birthday today. He and his father have planned to surprise her by doing breakfast on bed for her. They have been keeping this a secret for a week now. He can only hope his father won’t mess up anything.

 

After they’re done preparing breakfast, Yifan helps his son to display it neatly on the tray (three slices of chocolate toasts on a ceramic white plate and a glass of milk next to it). They then head towards the master bedroom. Little Sehun peeks inside. He spots a lump under the blanket. That can only mean one thing. His mother isn’t awake yet. The boy gives a thumbs up as a signal to his father who’s waiting at the stairs.

 

Both of them enter silently, Yifan following his son’s footsteps by tiptoeing. Once they’re next to the bed, Yifan almost coos at the sight. Half of his wife’s face is peeking out from the covers, her hair looking prettily messy, eyes closed serenely as she has no idea what’s going on in front of her. Her sleeping face looks so adorably cute so he just stares, totally forgetting about their mission. Junhee is so beautiful and he just wants lay down next to her and he wants to pat her hair—

 

“ _Baba!_ ”

 

Sehun grumpily whispers out loud enough for both of them to hear. Yifan snaps out from his sappy daze, blinking once. He then sends an apologetic look towards his son. The boy pouts angrily, frustrated because he wants to scold his father for delaying their mission but he _can’t_ make a sound or else his mother will wake up! So he rolls his eyes, showing how annoyed he is.

 

Both of them then proceed with their plan. Yifan settles the tray on the bedside table before sitting next to his dozing wife. Sehun takes his spot on the opposite so that they’re sitting on the either side of the sleeping woman’s pillow. “Junhee? Junhee. Wake up, Jun.” Sehun gently shakes her shoulders as his father is only hopelessly staring at his mother, doing nothing but having a creepy (for him) smile on his mouth.

 

He knows how useless his father can get sometimes.

 

“Wake up, Mama!”

 

Junhee jerks awake, looking at both sides in panic with squinted eyes which looks so, so cute (for Yifan). On the count of three, both of the males shout, “Happy birthday!!!” The woman becomes still for a while before she lets out a sleepy smile, already finding out the occasion today. She wakes up in a sitting position, leaning her back against the headboard and combs her messy bangs to the back with her fingers.

 

Yifan almost kisses her as she adorably rubs her eyes with a fist. “Thank you,” Junhee presses a peck on her son’s head, her smile filled with love. Little Sehun grins, satisfied by the affection. “What about me?” Yifan shamelessly asks. He points towards his lips and Junhee stares at him in disbelief. Sehun rolls his eyes once again. They haven’t finished their mission yet! His father can get his kiss later!

 

They need to feed her breakfast first!

 

Yifan closes his eyes as Junhee leans towards him. He opens them after he feels cold soft lips pressing against his right cheek. Yifan blinks, their faces still close, “Here?” A certain little boy is running out of patience. His father has the audacity to ask another kiss! (He wants one too) And they haven’t even completed their mission! “Baba!!!” Said man blinks towards his son, his forefinger still pointing towards his slightly puckered lips.

 

Sehun almost groans by the questioning look on his father’s face, “Breakfast for Mama!” He huffs after that, frowning hard towards his way. Yifan then claps, “Oh right!” He takes the tray and smiles apologetically towards his son’s way for the umpteenth time, “Sehun and I made breakfast for you.” Junhee stares in anticipation as her husband displays the tray on her blanketed thighs.

 

“Sehun made the toasts,” He sends a wink towards the boy’s way, hoping he will be forgiven. His son only looks smug though, his hair being patted by his mother. “Thank you so much, Sehunnie.” The said boy grins once again, widely this time, “Happy birthday, Mama. Have a taste!” Junhee does what her son says. The chocolate spread in the bread melts into her mouth as soon as she takes a bite. It’s good.

 

“Did you do this by yourself?”

 

Sehun gives a very excited nod, proud coloring his face, “Baba only made milk for you. I did everything else by myself!” Junhee coos, pinching little Sehun’s cheek as the boy grins to his heart’s content, “I can’t believe you’re only five and you can make toasts for me already!” Yifan chuckles from her side, loving the sight so much. Junhee then asks them to eat the remaining toast (there’s only one left) but the males turn down the offer, strongly telling her that it’s hers.

 

Besides, they have taken their breakfast before they proceed to prepare the birthday girl’s surprise. “But I’m full already… Can we please share this one last toast together… ? Please… ?” Junhee pouts sadly. She really wants to finish it but her stomach is already full. Yifan and Sehun automatically nod without rejection, unable to stand the cuteness. “Bye, Mama! I’ll see you after I finish my homework!” A sloppy peck lands on her forehead before the parents see their son jumping off their bed, his little body fading away.

 

“I didn’t even remind him to do his homework,” Junhee smiles sleepily, proud of her son. “You’ve raised him well,” Yifan pecks on her temple, smoothing her bed-hair with tender. Junhee sends him a semi-glare, unknowingly leaning close to her husband’s touch, “We both did.” Yifan chuckles, “Okay, okay. We both did.” Junhee sends him a satisfied sleepy smile where Yifan finds it so, so adorable.

 

He wants to kiss her so badly but he strongly fights it.

 

He needs to do something else first. “Wanna take a bath?” Junhee blinks deliberately, “Together… ?” Heat creeps up to Yifan’s face at that. He gulps, **_Why didn’t I think of that earlier…_** “No,” He playfully pinches his wife’s nose, “Wait here, okay?” Junhee pouts, wanting him to stay a little longer. “Not gonna work, Jun. This is _really_ important. I’ll be quick,” He sends a wink after pressing a peck on her nose.

 

After ten minutes of painfully waiting (for Junhee), her husband emerges from their bathroom. She stares at him oddly when he stops beside their bed. “Rise up, my queen,” Yifan bows his head while offering a hand towards her, his other hand resting on his back. Junhee rolls her eyes even though she’s currently blushing by the title. Her husband will always treat her well but this is very new.

 

She takes the offered hand lazily before letting out a squeak on how fast her husband pulls her close against his chest. She peers up to him, shocked, “What—” “You just woke up and haven’t even bathed yet but you already look gorgeous. How?” Junhee’s face completely changes color at that. She hits her husband’s chest weakly, burying her face into his torso with shyness, mumbling, “Stop it…”

 

Yifan only smiles in triumph (for making his wife to be shy) before guiding her to the toilet. A surprised _‘Oh’_ leaves Junhee’s mouth after she sees the tub filled with bubbles. Yifan has prepared bubble bath for her. “Take your time, my queen,” Her husband kisses on her nape before he disappears. Junhee touches her cheeks which are warm. Her husband has been always cheesy but he has never been this far…

 

Whatever it is, she’s secretly anticipating for more. Junhee smiles as she strips her clothes off. A sound of contentment leaves her mouth as soon as the warm water touches her bare skin, causing her to feel all relaxed and all calm. She makes a mental note to thank Yifan later for this. Wrapping her towel around her torso after done bathing, she heads out just like that, thinking of what to wear today—

 

“Junhee, I’ve— Oh.”

 

Junhee’s eyes widens as her husband is there, holding something against his chest like a little child, which is probably her clothes her husband have chosen for her. She then becomes self-conscious of her appearance. Her face goes red as Yifan keeps staring at her without a word. Yifan honestly doesn’t want to be creep by staring at his wife but God, right now, he has no idea that she will absolutely look _so sexy_.

 

Her pushed back hair is still damp, water droplets travelling elegantly down to her milky neck and down to her arms. The towel is quite small, causing it to show off her smooth thighs and legs. “Yi-Yifan… ?” Said male snaps out from shamelessly checking her out. “Oh, I, uh, I-I wanted to leave this here. Yo-Your clothes,” He quickly averts his eyes, hugging her clothes close to his chest very tightly.

 

It’s been years since they last have had their intimate moment.

 

Yifan doesn’t know why he feels so damn awkward. But Junhee doesn’t feel that way. “Hey,” She calls softly once she’s standing in front of him. She smiles once their eyes connect, loving how her husband’s eyes turn into bewilderment. “I need them,” She looks down to his hands before staring up to him, still smiling. Junhee sees her husband peering down to his arms before looking at her.

 

Yifan shoves her clothes towards her, eyes averting elsewhere once again, “So-Sorry.” He hears Junhee chuckling. He knows he’s blushing. He wants to appreciate his wife’s hotness but he doesn’t want to be rude by just staring at her. He doesn’t want to make Junhee uncomfortable. Should he go right now? Or shouldn’t he— “Yifan.” Junhee holds onto his wrist and that’s when he snaps out from his internal panic state.

 

“You can look if you want… I’m yours so…”

 

Yifan blinks twice at this. He then spots a tinge of pink dappling Junhee’s cheeks. He recalls what his wife said to him earlier. Did she really say that? Junhee then shyly places her hand on his hip, wanting to know her husband’s reactions. Yifan comes forward instantly, holding one side of her face, gazing all over her bare features of her face. He then stares into both of her eyes lovingly.

 

As Yifan keeps staring, Junhee’s cheeks change into deep red. Her chest tightens when her husband gently brushes their upper lips together. She closes her eyes abruptly, waiting for his next move. Yifan sees this. He smiles as he leans downward, his own eyes closing, “You’re so—” “ _Baba!_ ” Both of them pull away immediately, blinking at each other. They end up staring for a minute not until Sehun calls for Yifan again.

 

“Sehun is calling for you,” Junhee awkwardly smiles after a few seconds of silence. Yifan nods, “I know—” “ _BABA!_ ” He hurries to stand by their bedroom door before shouting, “Will be there in a sec!” He then looks at Junhee, still wrapped in the towel. “I’ll be at downstairs,” He smiles unsurely. She does the same. Yifan closes the door quietly and leans his back against it. He puffs out a heavy sigh, feeling his heart oddly racing in high-speed.

 

The way Junhee called his name earlier…

 

The way she also looked at him earlier…

 

A pleasant chill travels down to his spine. Do they have mutual feelings about the situation earlier? _“BABA!!!”_ Yifan hurries downstairs for his son, worried if something happened to him. “What took you so long?!” He spots the five year old in the middle of the lounge, sitting on the fluffy carpet with his phone in the boy’s hold, eyes staring sharply towards him. “Mama needed some help,” He lies, hoping Sehun will believe it.

 

Little Sehun’s face softens at that. No wonder his father took a very long time to come here. His father then sits in front of him, smiling, “What’s the matter?” Sehun shoves his phone towards his hands, his face showing how excited and how happy he is, “Grandpa and Grandma are coming here!” Yifan’s eyes widens, “ _What?_ ” Just when Sehun wants to tell his father to check his inbox, his father’s phone rings.

 

“It’s Grandma!”

 

Sehun hops around him, doing his happy dance. Yifan can only chuckle while shaking his head at his son’s cuteness, putting his phone on loud speaker after answering the call, “Hello—” _“Yifan, we’re on the way!”_ The cheerful voice of Mrs Kim causes Yifan to laugh. He then replies, “Be careful, Mother—” “Baba, can I say hi can I say hi please, please, pretty pleaseee?” Yifan can’t even get angry after hearing his son’s adorable voice.

 

Even Mrs Kim laughs and coos on the other line before she greets, _“Hi there, baby!”_ Sehun answers with enthusiasm before he tells her everything what they did today for his mother. _“Aww, both of you are sooo cute! Don’t tell her that we’re coming, okay?”_ Sehun gives her a big nod before remembering his grandmother can’t see him, “Okay, Grandma! Tell Grandpa I said hi!” Mrs Kim laughs softly, _“Alright!”_

 

Yifan smiles in content as he ruffles little Sehun’s hair when the boy sits next to his side, wanting to listen to their conversation, “Where are you right now, Mother?” Yifan hears Mrs Kim asking the same question to her husband and a few seconds later, she replies, _“We just finished buying special things for Junhee. We’ll be there in ten minutes!”_ Yifan bows unconsciously, “Alright, Mother. Be careful on the way home.”

 

_“Okay! Bye, Hunnie!”_

 

“Byeee!”

 

Yifan ends the call. He then stares at his son, “Do you think your mother will love the cake, Sehunnie?” The boy pretends to think, causing his father to become anxious as he awaits for his answer. Sehun then grins up to him, “I’m sure she’ll love it because you bought it!” Yifan chuckles in relief. He carries the little boy into his arms before squishing him. “Babaaaaaa!!!” He laughs as he squeezes him even more, “You’re sooo cuteee—”

 

“Can I join too?”

 

Both of the males search for the source of voice. They see Junhee at the stairs, smiling tenderly towards them. “Save me, Mamaaaaaa!!!” Sehun dramatically wails, flailing his arms as if he’s getting choked. The boy actually wants to know whether his mother have or haven’t heard their conversation earlier with his grandparents. Sehun confirms she hasn’t as she cradles him into her arms with a chuckle.

 

“Let me prepare lunch,” Yifan informs as he fixes Sehun’s jumbled hair. Junhee stares at him with suspicion, “This early? It’s only ten, Yifan. We can prepare lunch together later—” The ringing sound of the doorbell cuts her off. She stares at the door with a blank face. Who can it be? “Nature calls,” Yifan tries to escape, sending an instantaneous knowing look to his son before fleeing away.

 

Junhee heads to the door all by herself with Sehun in her arms. “Happy birthday!!!” Her eyes widen in surprise. She then smiles brightly, her pearly teeth showing, “Mom! Dad!” Poor little Sehun, he’s squished against their chests as the adults hug altogether. His grandfather saves him by having him into his arms, “Where’s Yifan?” Junhee rolls her eyes a little, assuming that her husband has prepared all of this.

 

“He said _nature calls_ ,” She points out the last two words while bending her forefinger and middle finger twice in the air. Her mother only laughs before bringing her to the kitchen, leaving the two males at the lounge. “I’ve bought _very_ special gifts for you,” Mrs Kim chirps happily as she settles the grocery bags on the aisle, a curious Junhee trying to have a peek at the items.

 

But Yifan decides to interrupt them as he enters the kitchen, “Hello, Mother.” Upon seeing Yifan, Mrs Kim literally plops the bags before giving her son-in-law a big tight hug. Junhee only pouts, wanting to know what her mother bought for her. “Can I have you both at the front?” The ladies look at each other after listening to Yifan’s somewhat nervous request. Junhee only nods before taking her mother to the lounge.

 

Sehun is seated in between his grandfather’s lap as the elder male is reading something for the little boy. Junhee coos inwardly at the sight. Her father looks like he has just reached his thirties, despite his old age. Same goes to her mother. “Junhee.” All of them look behind the only standing woman to see Yifan having a smile on his mouth, eyes only staring at his wife with pure affection (with a little anxiety).

 

Junhee wonders what the hell is going on because Yifan looks so nervous and because of him, she becomes nervous too. Her husband gently takes her hands before pecking her on the lips right in front of her parents and their son. Junhee knows she must be blushing madly. Then, she feels something on the palm of her right hand. She peers down to see a small black rectangular-shaped box.

 

She blinks up to Yifan who still has that nervous smile, unaware that they’re being filmed, “What—” “Open it,” He softly commands. Junhee follows what her husband says, feeling curious. Her eyes slowly enlarges as she sees the beautiful personalized monogrammed gold necklace which has their initials. She pouts up to him, “You didn’t have to…” Yifan’s smile only widens, “I wanted to.”

 

He pecks her lips again, promptly noticing the pastel red dusting over his wife’s cheeks, “Happy birthday, Wu Junhee.” Her parents coo loudly at the scene while Sehun is busy filming, using his father’s phone, grinning wide. Junhee takes the necklace out from the box and traces their initials with the pad of her forefinger, a pleasant smile decorating her lips. She then asks for help, “Can you wear it for me?”

 

Yifan nods fast. Junhee turns around, gathering her long hair to a side, facing the spectators and spots her son is— “Sehun! Wh-What are you doing?!” She squeaks as soon as she witness that the boy is holding his father’s phone in his small hands, aiming the camera at them. Yifan has the audacity to chuckle, not stopping their son at all. Her mother only giggles while her father tells Sehun to zoom in a little.

 

She gives up in the end, covering her face shyly. “All done,” Yifan gently turns her around, a satisfied smile tugging on his mouth as he gazes at the personalized initials which settles justly a couple of inches above her cleavage, “It suits you a lot.” He brings his gaze upwards only to spot his wife blushing. “Thank you,” She smiles so bashfully until Yifan has the urge to kiss her senselessly.

 

“Baba!”

 

Yifan blinks twice before looking down to see a frowning Sehun staring up to him, his little fist tugging his pants to take his attention. _‘The cake!’_ The little boy mouths aggressively. His in-laws and Junhee witness in wonder as the father and son scarper to the kitchen. “I think they have another surprise!” Mrs Kim squeals after Junhee sits next to her. Junhee only frowns. They have surprised her enough today.

 

What else can it be?

 

It’s going to rain outside so the day has turn darker. Junhee has already turned on the lights earlier before her parents came. Suddenly, the lights go off, causing the house to be slightly dim. Her parents tells her to check but her mother tugs on her blouse, making her to plop back on the couch. Just when she wants to ask what’s wrong, two different voices singing happy birthday interrupts her.

 

Junhee wants to cry. She has never celebrated her birthday like this before. Her husband and her son are wearing matching purple birthday hats. In Yifan’s hands, there’s a cake. It’s a full chocolate-coated cake sprinkled with edible gold dust, a fancy _‘Happy Birthday’_ written with thin white icing plus with a few chocolate sticks as a topping, Junhee scans everything as soon as they stop in front of her.

 

There’s only one candle but she doesn’t mind, considering the cake is pretty small anyway but it’s cute. “Make a wish, Mama!” The adults laugh softly by little Sehun’s impatient tone. As Junhee closes her eyes to make a wish, she doesn’t notice the fond gaze that lands on her from her husband. “Thank you so much,” She pulls her son into a breathless hug before kissing all over his small face.

 

Sehun only grins because _finally_ , he and his father have completed their mission without any mess-ups.

 

“How about Yifan?”

 

Mr Kim questions her as he puckers his mouth towards her husband’s way. “He can get one later,” Junhee simply answers, causing Yifan to go red where no one noticed. Half an hour later, half of the cake is gone, eaten by them. Junhee honestly loves the cake. She really needs to thank her husband later for this sweet treat because it’s been too long since she last eaten anything sweet like this.

 

Yifan and her mother are in the kitchen now, preparing lunch. Junhee wants to join them too but she was shooed off by her husband himself, nagging that she should not do anything today and rest herself. So here she is now, sitting next to her father with her son on his lap, resuming reading for him where they left off. Junhee smiles in content as she spots her husband conversing with her mother.

 

She told Yifan earlier that his mother has apologized to her that she can’t come and wished her happy birthday through text. Junhee doesn’t mind it one bit. Mrs Wu doesn’t have to come all the way to South Korea from Los Angeles just to celebrate her birthday. She can go there with Yifan and Sehun instead. That’s what they’re discussing about right now after lunch, to have a vacation at Los Angeles with Junhee’s and Yifan’s parents.

 

The doorbell rings around six evening, causing everyone to have a temporary pause. Junhee volunteers to get the door despite her husband’s whiny protest. Both of them end up at the door, with Sehun shaking his head. Yifan freezes when Junhee’s friend comes to his view. “Happy birthday, Jun!!!” His wife lets out a huff as Luhua envelops her into a bone-crushing hug. Yifan gulps as the other woman sends a semi-glare towards his way. It reminds him of a memory from five years ago.

 

_Yifan decides to take a day off after everything yesterday. His wife still doesn’t know anything about it. He wants to discuss about the necessities for their baby today with her. If only he realized sooner on how cute Junhee looks like while she’s curled and sleeping next to him… Yifan sighs, bringing their nude bodies even closer. He rubs their foreheads together, his eyes closing, still feeling awful on what he has done._

 

_Yifan needs to fix a lot of things after this. He doesn’t mind. He doesn’t mind if it’s for Junhee’s happiness. He doesn’t want her to be neglected once more. He won’t ever let her to feel that again. He only wants her to be happy after this. He will make her happy. As he ponders on what to make for breakfast, the woman in his arms starts squirming, her soft skin moving against his causing goosebumps to spread all over his body._

 

_“Junhee?”_

 

_She lifts her head leisurely and the sight is really endearing. One of her eyes is opened while the other one is closed shut, her bangs falling messily onto her forehead. Her brows are pinched in what, he doesn’t know, her lips slightly chapped. Her eyes are still puffy as she cried again during their love-making session last night. “You okay?” He brushes away his wife’s bangs as he gazes into her sleepy eyes._

 

_“My head hurts…”_

 

_Yifan adds pressure onto her scalp with the pad of his fingers, massaging every area as he keeps an eye on his wife’s expression. When she still looks like she’s in pain, Yifan suggests, “I think you should have a warm shower.” His wife surprisingly scoots closer, an arm thrown across his body, her head nestling under his chin before she mumbles, “I don’t want to go anywhere…”_

 

_Yifan smiles sadly. Junhee must be thinking that he will leave her for work while she’s showering. “I don’t want to go anywhere too,” He murmurs against her soft hair, embracing her strongly, “But your headache will get worse if you do nothing about it, Junhee.” A whine is heard before he feels her shaking her head, her nose slightly nudging against his throat as she does that._

 

_“Junhee…”_

 

_“…”_

 

_“I’m not going anywhere. Trust me.”_

 

_“…”_

 

_“I even took a day off for you today.”_

 

_Junhee whips her head upwards so speedily until the top of her head collides with Yifan’s chin. She whines in agony, both of her hands rubbing the aching spot. She then feels her husband’s hands replacing hers. “You okay?” Junhee opens her eyes, sleepiness fading. Her eyes expands when she finally takes notice of their naked bodies. Her face burns terribly. It gets even worse as she remembers what happened yesterday night after Yifan made dinner on bed for her—_

 

_“Junhee?”_

 

 _Yifan calls and sees her looking up, hers and his hands still on her head. He frowns a little when his wife’s face is slightly flushed. “You okay?” Junhee bites onto her lower lip in habit, unable to utter a single word. They’re_ naked _. How is that okay? They have never stayed nude for this long before. Her husband usually gets dressed first before he leaves for work. “You don’t have work today… ?” She skips his question._

 

_“I don’t,” Yifan fondly rubs her crimson cheek as he smiles, “I want us to talk about the things we should buy for our baby.” The color turns red and Yifan chuckles. “But first, you need to have a bath. Then we’ll talk about it,” He bops their noses together, liking the red on his wife’s face, ignoring his vibrating phone on the bedside table, probably his colleagues texting him about his sudden leave._

 

_“Okay…”_

 

_A shy smile lands on his wife’s lips. He copies her, holding her face so gently in his palms, caressing the warm soft flesh of her cheeks with his thumbs. Junhee blinks as she waits for her husband’s next move, her heart beating fast in anticipation. “Can I… Can I kiss you?” She pinkens again by Yifan’s wary request. Her husband is so careful with her as if he’s afraid that he will hurt her. Junhee smiles, “Un…”_

 

_One kiss turns to two and a few more passionate ones. Junhee doesn’t stop him. She knows this isn’t lust. This is different. This is love. She can feel it. She loves it so much. Junhee winces a little and she tightens her grip around Yifan’s head when the same sharp teeth is now digging deep into her flesh on the hollow of her neck and shoulder. When her husband dangerously inches lower to her chest, she moans, “Yifan…”_

 

_Said man snaps out of from wanting to make his wife feel good. He knows he got carried away. How can he not when he can feel Junhee wanting more? “M’ sorry,” He mumbles against her neck, his mouth making contact with the love bites from yesterday and just now. Junhee only smiles bashfully when he looks above him, her face red again. He leans forward to press a quick kiss on her slightly swollen lips._

 

_They got out of bed only a few minutes later after sharing another round of slow kisses. Yifan is searching for his discarded shirt from yesterday after wearing his pants only to find out that his wife has taken and worn it. The hem of the shirt reaches justly above her thighs. She looks so, so adorable with that small shy smile of hers until Yifan scoops her in his arms for another kiss._

 

_Junhee feels so ridiculously happy as her husband she used to know has returned._

 

_The sound of the doorbell ringing causes them to part away just when both of them are nearing the bathroom. Yifan, cheeks coloring a scarlet, smiles breathlessly to an equally disheveled Junhee, “I’ll go check on it.” His wife nods, her smile he gets is totally breathtaking before she skips to the bathroom. After getting a nice shirt to wear from their shared wardrobe, Yifan heads downstairs with hurried steps._

 

 _He opens the door and sees Junhee’s friend, “Hey, Lu—” A sharp sting is felt on his cheek as Luhua slaps him without any warning. Yifan blinks twice before staring at her bewilderingly, clutching onto his stinging cheek. Luhua is really strong despite her petite figure. She’s currently glaring at him, eyes full of hatred and with disgust. “Lu—” “_ Don’t _talk to me,” She hisses, “You fucking deserved that.”_

 

_Yifan gulps, feeling himself shrinking under her strong gaze. “Where is she?” He stammers as she steps into the house without his permission, “Sh-She’s in the sh-shower—” “Why do you look like you’ve been…” Luhua trails off as she scans the man up till down, a frown settling on her forehead. She then spots Yifan’s cheeks changing colors. “We made up,” Yifan coughs once before looking away, avoiding her suspicious eyes._

 

_“Did you force her to have se—”_

 

_“I—”_

 

_“You did, didn’t you?!”_

 

_Yifan gives up defending himself once he sees tears in her eyes. A part of him breaks, aware that he has hurt Luhua too. She has been Junhee’s bestie ever since they have graduated from the same university. They even became teachers at the same kindergarten. But Luhua furthered her studies at China on the same year he and Junhee got together. He knows she must have travelled all the way from there to visit Junhee today._

 

_“Luhua, I’m—”_

 

_“Unnie? Is that you?”_

 

 _The elder woman whips her head to the back and spots a clothed wet-haired Junhee. She sprints next to her, checking her belly and everywhere not until she sees fading and new bite marks marring Junhee’s neck. Luhua frowns again, throwing suspicious plus confusing looks to the both of them, “What’s going on here?” Yifan is about to open his mouth to answer but Luhua glares at him, “I_ didn’t _ask you.”_

 

_“Unnie—”_

 

_“Did he do anything to you?”_

 

 _Junhee shakes her head, sending a small smile towards Yifan’s way before turning all serious as she faces her friend, “Unnie, we made up… It’s all okay now—” “You_ forgave _him? He did_ that _to you and you_ forgave _him just like that?” Luhua fumes, her knuckles turning white. She_ can’t _and she_ won’t _ever forget the way Junhee cried a month ago, telling her that it hurt everywhere. She was hurt too._

 

_She was at China, about to undergo a very important exam so she couldn’t visit her that day. She made sure to call Junhee every evening to check-up on her. Luhua almost lost her mind and almost ditched her last day of exam when Junhee told her that she’s pregnant. That’s when she called Yifan, unable to hide the secret any longer. That’s when she begged her lecturers to let her go to South Korea._

 

_Here she is now._

 

 _She’s now looking at the pair in disbelief because Junhee_ forgave _Yifan for what he has done. How can it be so simple? “I’m_ not _forgiving you,” She seethes towards Yifan’s way, having a protective arm around Junhee as she sends a death glare, “_ Ever _.” Junhee protests but shuts up instantly when she receives the same glare. “Tell me what happened. Everything. I need details,” Luhua talks some more as she takes her out._

 

_“Wait,” Junhee gently peels her arm away before heading towards the dumbstruck Yifan. Luhua has a scowl on her face, impatient. Her eyes widens when she sees Junhee tiptoeing to leave a peck on Yifan’s mouth. “I’ll be out for a while,” She hugs the tall man. Yifan embraces her briefly with a soft smile, “Be back soon. I’ll make breakfast for the three of us.” Junhee nods and smiles shyly before returning to her friend’s side, Yifan’s warm gaze never leaving her._

 

_Luhua feels like she has already forgiven Yifan a little._

 

_But of course, she hasn’t voiced the thought out loud._

 

“You didn’t tell me that you brought Luhua unnie here too!”

 

His wife chirps with excitement as she looks towards his way. Yifan is about say no, he didn’t even call her but Luhua beats him to it, “Ugh, he _begged_ me to come over and see you. He wanted to surprise you that much.” Yifan blinks. Is Luhua being sarcastic or is she helping him? “Thank you. It’s been a while I’ve seen her,” Junhee tiptoes to leave a kiss on his cheek before she and Luhua joins the others at the lounge.

 

Yifan smiles.

 

It seems like Luhua has forgiven him.

 

“Can I follow Grandpa and Grandma pleaseee, please, pretty pleaseeee?”

 

Sehun pops the question when Junhee’s parents are about to take their leave after the clock shows eleven twenty. Yifan and Junhee look at one another before to their son, “No.” Mrs Kim’s face falls drastically, “You don’t want to him to spend time with us?” Yifan flinches when Junhee’s mother makes a cute face. He stares at Junhee for her answer. Junhee can only sigh. Luhua who witnessses this, only smiles.

 

She and Yifan have had a little talk at the kitchen earlier. She asked about his friends, where Yifan replied he had cut ties with them except for Kevin. She’s surprised honestly. She never knew that Yifan will change drastically just for Junhee. **_He better_** , She says to herself, giggling at the sight of little Sehun making cute faces in front his parents. “Fine,” The parents declare at the same time, sighing.

 

“Don’t worry, we’ll return him to you both tomorrow around afternoon,” Mr Kim informs after carrying the happy boy into his arms. “It’s okay, Father. We’ll pick him up,” Yifan states as he makes faces at Sehun, the boy adorably copying his expression. The rest can only laugh at the scene, except for Junhee. “Let me go pack his clothes,” Junhee stands up and heads to the boy’s room which is at the same floor.

 

Yifan is about to follow her after noticing the sudden distant tone of hers but Luhua stops him. “I need to go,” She says before checking her watch, “I need to go to—” “Minseok? Sure, go ahead,” Yifan smirks as Luhua blushes. “Junhee told you, didn’t she?” Luhua grumbles, regretting so much of sharing the most extreme secret with Junhee. Yifan only shrugs his shoulders before sending her to the door, holding in his chuckle.

 

“Thank you for keeping your word,” Luhua sends him a friendly smile before she bows her head a little, “Junhee looks so happy now. I’m glad.” Yifan copies her doings, “I’m glad she’s happy too.” Luhan doesn’t say anything else because she doesn’t need to. Yifan waves at her as she drives away, her car fading from his sight. “Baba!” Short arms are wrapped around his legs from behind out of the blue.

 

“Hey there,” He scoops his son into his chest before he frowns at him, “Be good to Grandpa and Grandma, okay?” Little Sehun nods, face serious just like his father, “I will be good. I promise.” The father and son bop their foreheads together, now smiling and grinning. Mrs Kim takes pictures of them upon seeing the cute sight. “Let me warm up the car,” Mr Kim mumbles to himself as he passes by them.

 

“Don’t forget to be good, I know you’ll be good. Right, Sehunnie?”

 

The boy nods on what his mother says, “I promise!” Junhee kisses on his hair before hugging him tightly, “Good boy.” Sehun grins widely at that. “Oh! I almost forgot!” Junhee stares weirdly at her mother as she pulls her inside the kitchen. Yifan is nowhere to be seen as he’s throwing the trash. “What is it, Mom?” She questions as she sees her rummaging the previous grocery bags which were forgotten.

 

Instead of answering, Mrs Kim settles the items she have bought on the aisle one by one. Black raspberries, watermelon, broccoli, cloves, ginseng and many others are on display. She frowns in curiosity, “What are these for?” Mrs Kim doesn’t answer fast as she neatly arranges them in order. Junhee waits patiently, taking a black raspberry before plopping it into her mouth.

 

“Make sure you and Yifan eat them every day,” The woman avoids her first question before she comes close to her daughter’s ear, whispering her answer, “In case both of you are in low libido.” Blood rushes to Junhee’s face at once, “ _Mooom!!!_ ” She chases her mother as the elder woman laughs while sauntering for the door. Junhee sighs heavily. How can her mother be so shameless?

 

 ** _Goodness_** , She shakes her head a little as she sees them leaving, waving at Sehun for one last time. _“Bye, Baba!!!”_ Junhee looks behind her to see her husband waving a big goodbye towards their son. “This is very nice. Did your mother buy this?” Junhee’s eyes widens when she sees Yifan munching on a black raspberry. She groans before passing by him, her face going ablaze.

 

Yifan only looks at the remaining berries on his palm before at Junhee. What did he do wrong? Hastily gobbling everything else, he hurries to follow Junhee upstairs after making sure the door is locked. “Hey.” Junhee lets the arms of her husband’s to envelop her from behind. She stays silent, wanting to know his next move. “You don’t like my gift?” She feels his chin on her shoulder as her husband questions sadly.

 

“I love it,” She almost giggles by Yifan’s obvious dejected tone, settling her hands on his locked ones. “Then, why do you seem so… Distant with me?” A victorious smile spreads across her lips. Her husband is still so observant. This makes her to love him even more. “Hm,” She hums as if she’s thinking hard, spinning around to face her husband before snaking her arms around Yifan’s neck casually, “Why don’t you find out?”

 

Yifan thinks hard as he rests his hands on his wife’s hips, his back leaning against the door. He really tries but this is the only thing he can manage to think. “Do you want anything else for your birthday?” He studies Junhee’s face as she brightens. “Correct.” His own expression brightens by his right guess but then, his face turns into panic, “There’s only half an hour left for your birthday to finish— Oh God, how am I supposed to—”

 

A peck on his mouth is all it takes for him to shut up. He blinks at his wife’s slightly flushed face. “I don’t need anything else, Yifan. Just…” She trails off, causing Yifan to wonder. “What is it?” He pulls his wife’s figure close to his body, their chests almost pressed against one another, his arms fully around her waist now. Junhee only sends him a shy smile as she plays with his hair on the base of his neck, sending small tingles throughout his body before she breaks it, “I want to have another baby with you.”

 

Yifan blinks once.

 

Twice.

 

Thrice.

 

His eyes then enlarge, perplexed, “Are you serious?” Junhee nods, looking away almost bashfully, “Besides, I want Sehun to have a sibling so that he doesn’t have to stay over at my parents’ house anymore.” Yifan’s brows pinch together as he tilts her chin upwards to face him, “Did Ma or your parents force you to have another child?” Junhee shakes her head calmly, her cheeks reddening, “It’s me… I want to. Yes or no?”

 

Yifan still isn’t convinced, “Why?” She whines in frustration as she pouts, resting her chin on his sternum as she peers up to him with her pleading gaze, “I want to have another baby… I feel so lonely at home when you and Sehun go to work and school… I want a company so that I won’t be all alone…” Yifan blinks many times, staring at her wordlessly. His gaze then softens when he sees Junhee hiding her face into his torso, “Oh Junhee…”

 

He cups and gently lifts her face, looking into her eyes with a soft smile. But the smile drastically disappears as he mumbles, “But I’ll be forty years old by the time our second baby turns five. I’ll be old—” “Your age doesn’t matter to me at all, Yifan.” Yifan is amazed by the sudden seriousness in her tone. He still asks, unsure of his age, “You sure… ?” Junhee nods with a cute smile, hoping that he will say yes.

 

Another insecurity engulfs Yifan. His cheeks burns a little as he tells her, his eyes darting elsewhere which unexpectedly lands on their bed, “But there’s only half an hour left for your birthday… I don’t think I can make you pregnant if we do it once…” Junhee lets out a sly smile as she locks her fingers behind her husband’s nape, teasingly brushing their lips within her reach, “Who said we’re going to do it once?”

 

The heat on his face travels straight to south by her blunt declaration. Yifan struggles to stay still and to stay calm but he can’t believe what his wife has said so bluntly at him so he only manages to splutter out surprised, “Wh-What?” Junhee laughs softly, hiding her face into his neck briefly before looking back at him, her cheeks coloring, “I’m honestly not good at being serious with you…”

 

Yifan doesn’t know whether to laugh or coo at her so he just stares. Junhee becomes flustered by his lack of reactions, “Wh-What are you staring at?” A smile finally spreads across his lips on how adorable his wife is being right now. “You’re so cute, you know that?” Yifan doesn’t give the chance for her to answer as he leans downward to slot his lips against her soft ones, bringing their bodies close.

 

Junhee is already blushing by the time her husband intensifies their kisses. She timidly slips her hands under his shirt and her fingernails dig onto his back as Yifan swirls into her wet cavern with ease. Her legs are weakening so she tries to hold on tight, pressing her body flush against him. Yifan emits a sensual sound at the back of his throat and she feels herself becoming wet already.

 

“God,” A breathless Yifan pants underneath her jaw, taking a break from their intense kiss, slightly mouthing on her heated skin, “You always take my breath away, Wu Junhee.” Junhee wants to say something similar but her husband kisses her again, wilder this time. “Mm,” She impatiently tugs his shirt upwards, trying to take it off but is unable due to her height.

 

Yifan has to pause and has to chuckle at the dissatisfied expression on his wife’s face as he discards his shirt. “Why are you so tall,” She grumbles, trying to reach his mouth as she stands on her tiptoes. Yifan lets out a coy smile before scooping her body in his arms, hearing a squeak coming from his wife as he does that. He bops his nose with Junhee’s who’s flushing terribly, her arms circled around his neck, “Because it’ll be easier for me to do everything.”

 

If only Junhee can blush even more, she would.

 

Her flushed face still stays the same as she watches her husband climbing over her after he gingerly settled her on the mattress. “You wanted to tell me about this earlier in the morning, didn’t you?” Yifan swipes his thumb over her glistening lips, his eyes landing every inch of his wife’s glorious beauty. Junhee gives him a few nods, shying away from his affectionate gaze, “I still haven’t received your answer…”

 

Yifan brings his face close to hers, causing Junhee to look straight into his mesmerizing eyes, her heart pounding hard against her chest by his lovely stare. “I want a mini Junhee,” He nudges their noses together, smiling fondly. Junhee blushes, already knowing her husband’s answer. She smiles meekly before she braves up to kiss him first, her arms automatically moving on their own, wrapping around Yifan’s neck.

 

Yifan gradually replies to her kiss, their mouths melding perfectly against one another, taking everything slow as possible. He parts swiftly (much to Junhee’s dismay) once he senses his wife’s cold palms flat on his bare back, “Are you nervous?” He searches the fear in his wife’s eyes and yes, she’s indeed nervous, considering how rapid she averts her eyes away from his and how cold her palms are.

 

“It’s been so long…”

 

Junhee replies softly, her fists resting on his collarbones. Oh how Yifan just wants to throw all her insecurities away. He knows she’s scared because yes, it’s been too long since they have shared a night like this. “You’re going to be alright,” He drops a kiss on her forehead to take her attention and it works. Yifan sends her a loving smile, rubbing her temples in attempt to calm her, “I’ll take care of you.”

 

Her face blooms in red at that. She doesn’t know what’s going through her mind as she says, “Kiss me.” Yifan complies gradually, finally know what to do to appease his wife. He kisses her meticulously and deep, tongues melding and tugging intimately by every tilts of their heads. They have to part for oxygen but Yifan doesn’t stop. He lingers his mouth lower and lower, trailing every inch of her smooth skin with his lips.

 

Yifan kisses her jaw and then underneath her ear where her moles are, earning a slight shiver from her. He clearly acknowledges that’s her weak spot. Holding in the urge to smile, he goes lower, not done yet. Placing his forearm beside her chest, his other hand easily loosening the buttons on her blouse, he peppers feather-light kisses all the way down to her stomach, her chest becoming bare as her blouse slides down to her sides, only her bra left for her top.

 

Junhee slips out a kittenish moan once she feel teeth grazing on her hipbone. She covers her face with her hands after realizing she made an unnecessary noise. She feels so embarrassed so she shuts her eyes close thoroughly. It’s been too long she felt like this. She knows her body is being too oversensitive by every touch from Yifan. She kind of wants more but she feels so shy to ask so she lets her husband to do what he wants.

 

“Don’t be shy,” Yifan peels her hands away and kisses the corner of her mouth delicately, causing his wife to redden even more than she already is, “Just tell me what you want me to do. I want to make you feel good.” Junhee doesn’t tell him what she wants but she does it instead, bringing his face closer before their lips meet once again. Goodness, she doesn’t want this to stop. Everything is just perfect.

 

Junhee unclasps her red lace bra once she notices her husband’s apparent hesitance. “Kiss me while you’re undressing me,” She breathlessly pants against his cheek, her arms once again finding their way around her husband’s neck. Yifan becomes twice harder at that. He tries his best not to show as he completely takes her top off as Junhee lifts her torso on her elbows before their mouths resuming kissing.

 

Yifan can feel his face burning when he senses Junhee spreading her legs for him without any hint of hesitation. He skitters his fingertips on her bare smooth skin all the way down to her hip, rubbing circles on her waistband, waiting for reactions. His pulse races as she’s doing the same to his knee-length shorts. And so, he idly tugs down her track pants, the clothing easily sliding off from her ankles.

 

They pull away in unison to take a break for air, admiring each other’s dishevelled features to kill time. Five years have passed (minus the first two years), the love they have is still evident for one another. The spark is also there, waiting for them to ignite it together. Yifan knows his wrongdoings and he never wish to repeat his mistake ever again. Junhee knows no matter what happens to them, she still wants to be with Yifan.

 

Yifan ducks his head underneath her jaw and heat pools to Junhee’s stomach once her husband leaves a love bite near her throat. He leaves some more on her clavicles. And lower. Their son will definitely notice those and he will surely ask about it. As she thinks of numerous false answers to give to little Sehun, she doesn’t notice her husband’s small smile as he takes a quick glance on her.

 

Junhee’s mind becomes blank once she feels Yifan’s tongue flicking around a stiff nipple of hers. Her fingers locks through her husband’s roots, eyes closed shut as she tries to stay calm and not to let out any noise— A gasp leaves her mouth, her legs jolting once she feels the pad of her husband’s finger tracing her wet core against the fabric of her scarlet lace panties. She wasn’t expecting that at all.

 

“Yifan,” She whines as he leaves a nibble under her breasts, her head tipped over the pillow, trying not to fist his hair too hard. She wants him to look at her. Junhee struggles to speak after their eyes connect, her husband having a soft smile on his slightly swollen lips. “You look beautiful,” Yifan coos, “Feeling good?” She blushes profusely by his very soft tone, as if he’s really genuine on making her to feel good.

 

She likes it.

 

“More… ?”

 

She murmurs shyly. Her husband looks surprised and she wants to take back her words almost immediately, feeling horribly awkward already— “What do you want more?” Junhee swallows the lump in her throat as Yifan cradles one side of her face tenderly as he questions, his gaze so loving and so romantic until she feels like crying. “Ki-Kisses,” She stutters, her cheeks rosy. Yifan finds it adorable. And hot. And also very sexy.

 

He feels like a teenager again.

 

Without haste, he brings their lips together, just like his wife wants. Few minutes later, he feels Junhee’s slightly cold hand on his, taking it lower until it rests on one of her twins peaks. He knows what to do already. While sucking on her lower lip, he cups and kneads the soft flesh in his hold, earning a feeble moan from her. “You like it… ?” He parts away a little, panting, wanting her confirmation.

 

She nods with much shyness, eyes hazy, probably feeling lightheaded. Her next words totally catches him off guard. “Do it again…” Yifan commands to the birthday woman’s wish. A satisfied noise escapes her mouth as Yifan does that again, languidly kissing her heated skin. Junhee lets out a little groan as Yifan already stops kissing her so she cups his face before giving him a searing kiss which totally blows his mind.

 

One of her legs hooks around his waist once she feels it again, his finger on her heated core against her panty, prodding harder this time. “God, _Yifan_ ,” She moans pathetically against his cheek, wanting him to cut it out. “Do you want me to—” “Yes, _please_ , I-I need you,” She stares straight into his eyes as she says those, spotting multiple untold emotions just in his orbs.

 

Yifan can feel that she really needs him so he doesn’t waste time.

 

After wrenching off his shorts and undergarments before throwing it off the bed, he slides down from his wife’s slim body (not wanting to show how hard he is). It causes her to wonder for a moment not until she feels teeth digging so wonderfully deep at her inner thigh. “Yi-Yifan,” She stammers, covering her face with the curve of her arms, feeling her face going ablaze. It’s been too long since Junhee last felt this good.

 

She even forgotten how good this used to feel.

 

Now that she knows what’s bound to happen with her body being so overly sensitive, she’s afraid she will _explode_ just by her husband’s talented tongue and his slender fingers.

 

Another gasp slips out from her mouth without her knowing when Yifan starts sucking her heated core against the fabric of her wet panty. His large palms feels so warm as he rests them on her inner thighs and heck, Junhee kind of wants him to do that again. But without her panty on. “Yi-Yifannn,” She whines as her husband teases her down there, feeling his tongue sliding up and down against her panty.

 

“Patience, Junhee,” His hot breaths fans against the heated skin of her thighs as he pauses for no absolute reason, “It’ll be worth it, trust me.” Junhee positively certifies that her husband is teasing her. She accepts her fate because it doesn’t feel that bad anyway but she can’t help but to anticipate for more. Junhee whines as Yifan resumes his ‘work’, teasingly tracing circles on her rim against the panty.

 

She’s about to moan out loud when she feels the familiar bundle of nerves but of course her husband chooses to stop. “Yifan,” She whines unabashedly, back to covering her face. Her husband only grins before taking off the last piece of clothing off from her, marvelling how smooth her legs are at the same time. “Oh _God_ ,” Junhee’s hands shoots to her sides as she fists a handful of the sheets, fisting it solidly as Yifan does the same without any barrier of clothing this time.

 

“Yifan, Yifan, Yifan,” She chants, her head tipping over the pillow, her legs twitching and shivering as she senses herself nearing. “Yifan—” Junhee almost chokes when she feels her husband’s slender digit slowly entering her while he’s still doing _that_ with his tongue. “O-Oh Yifan,” Tears pools in her eyes in pain plus pleasure, her eyes shut tightly as he starts scissoring her carefully.

 

Few minutes later, Junhee’s state of mind is in a _total_ _mess_.

 

“Hah— Yi-Yifan, G-God, please, ngg—”

 

Yifan has to hold down his wife’s stomach firmly yet gently with a palm of his hand based on how wildly she’s squirming as he continues to pleasure his wife. Junhee is currently spewing gargles and pleas, her chest rapidly heaving, her bangs sticking onto her forehead with slight sweat, her body arching and writhing and shuddering. It’s too good, so good until a few tears actually flows out from her closed eyes.

 

Junhee’s mouth falls open with a silent cry of her husband’s name, her body totally bending in delight, fisting the sheets madly tight as she squirts after a few nudges against her sweet spot.

 

She’s currently feeling dizzy, too dizzy until she doesn’t realize her husband has taken the lube from their dresser beside their bed. She tries to steady her uneven breathing, her head spinning by the aftershocks of her orgasm. That’s definitely the best she had so far. She’s feels so lucky to have a husband like Yifan. Speaking of her husband, she detects him looming over her even though she have her eyes closed.

 

“You wore those lingerie for me, didn’t you?”

 

Junhee reddens by the right accuse once she meets her husband’s eyes. She thought Yifan never noticed it. “Red really suits you,” He mumbles somewhat shyly before dropping a kiss between her twin peaks, just below their initials of her necklace is resting at, “You should wear them more often.” She nods dumbly, head still clouded with haziness. Yifan smiles understandingly, letting her to take her time as he swipes her sweat away from her forehead.

 

“Was it good?”

 

He questions after a few minutes of silence. Heat gushes to Junhee’s cheeks by the question but she bravely answers, voice soft, “It was very good…” Yifan’s victorious smile causes her to let out a giggle. “Do you want me to… ?” His face turns serious and worried at the same, face inching closer towards her, same goes to his body. Junhee blushes to the maximum level when she feels something firm and tough nudging her entrance.

 

Did she made her husband to become that hard… ?

 

“Yo-You’ll take care of me, right?”

 

She can’t help but to ask as she loops her arms around his neck, nervous all of a sudden. “I will,” A kiss lands on her pink nose before Yifan sends her a loving smile, “I won’t ever hurt you, Jun. I’ll make love to you very slowly,” He kisses her before he can even see his wife’s face turning red. He can sense how anxious she is as Junhee doesn’t even respond to his kiss for the first few seconds.

 

Yifan buries his face into her neck, resting his cheek on her collarbone as he enters painstakingly slow, holding in a groan as he wants to listen to his wife’s voice. Junhee takes a sharp breath once she feels the girth of her husband filling her up bit by bit. She claws her fingernails onto his bare back in agony as she feels him pulling out unhurriedly before plunging in again, pace slow just like he told her earlier.

 

“Yi-Yifan,” She blindly searches for his face, tears prickling on the corner of her eyes, wanting a distraction. “Junhee,” Yifan groans as he lifts his head, feeling the divinely tightness clamping around him so deliciously. His wife cups his jaws and Yifan knows what to do. They have a languid lip-lock as the husband carefully and nonchalantly plunges in and out, in and out, swallowing the wife’s mellow moans and soft whimpers.

 

“Hey.”

 

Junhee flutters her eyes open, instantly noticing the love in her husband’s glassy orbs. “You okay?” Her legs give a little jolt once Yifan starts rubbing circles on her clit in a pleasant way, causing her to hold back a whine. “M’ okay… I think,” Her answer is ridiculous, she knows, but she doesn’t expect her husband to laugh at that. “I want to tell you something,” Yifan says before pressing his nose against her rosy cheek.

 

She waits in suspense, wondering what he wants to say—

 

“I love you.”

 

Junhee blinks. “I love you, Wu Junhee. I really do.” He sends her a somewhat teary smile, as if he’s holding himself back to cry. Junhee becomes teary-eyed too. She leans upwards and presses a kiss on his forehead before smiling brightly, confessing without any regrets, “I love you too, Wu Yifan.” Yifan kisses her sweetly at that, rolling his hips to wallow in deeper. He swallows her moan as he enhances their kiss.

 

Few minutes later, Junhee finds herself gurgling nonsense and mostly crying out her husband’s name every time he hits that absolute spot dead on where the adrenaline rushes through her veins multiple times until she feels like _passing out_. She holds tight onto him, brows pinched in delicious pleasure, her legs completely caging her husband’s waist as she keens for more, moaning next to his ear effortlessly as he gives his everything for her.

 

His wife lets out a long three-second whine as she comes, having a death grip around her husband’s neck where he doesn’t seem to complain about it. He thrusts into her passionately, almost close. “Junhee,” Yifan’s voice is horribly wet, “Junhee, I love you,” He confesses for the umpteenth time before he reaches his peak. Junhee is boneless as her husband fills her up, both breathing unsteadily.

 

Yifan sluggishly peppers his wife’s neck with kisses in the meantime, lightheaded. “Yifan…” He props his forearms on the either side of her head, sending her a questioning smile. His wife doesn’t say anything as she simply stares. Yifan does the same, admiring her flushed face, swollen lips, slightly puffy eyes and her sparkly orbs. “You won’t change, right… ?” Junhee questions timidly, chewing on her lower lip.

 

“Even though there might be changes in life in our future, I won’t _ever_ repeat the same mistake, Junhee.”

 

His wife gives him a gratified smile before pulling him down by his nape for a kiss. Yifan holds in his smile as their lips meld together, aware that this isn’t the end of their night. He searches for his wife’s hands and once he does, both of them interlace their fingers in perfect harmony. Soon, their hips are conjoined intimately for the next few rounds of their love-making, their lips never stopping to let out sounds of contentment with never ending ‘ _I love you_ ’s whispered to one another simultaneously.

 

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the necklace looks like [this](https://www.google.com/search?q=monogram+necklace&client=ms-android-sonymobile&prmd=isvn&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwid2de-icbYAhUCy7wKHdX6B64Q_AUIESgB&biw=424&bih=626#imgrc=YDmRlQ_LZSWaQM:), but the color is gold and YJ is their initials.
> 
> okay so this is like... 
> 
> my first ever het krsh smut...
> 
> ~~idk if it was good or badsdfghjklaaaaa~~
> 
> i hope everyone enjoyed this series! <3
> 
>  


End file.
